Padre, ¿Por qué?
by Leidy RC
Summary: "Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga, hijos de Neji y TenTen Hyuga. Edad: 7 años. Grado: Alumnos de Academia. Kekkei genkai: Byakugan. Cualidades: Inteligentes, excelente control de chakra, uso de técnicas del clan Hyuga, buen manejo de armas, divertidos, traviesos... y muy curiosos. Llenos de dudas y buscarían respuestas en sus padres". (Leer previamente "Misión S: Cuida a tus sobrinos")
1. One-Shot N 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Aviso:_**_ Antes de leer éste fic, leer "Coma" y"Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!", los puede encontrar en mi profile. De caso contrario, no entendería la siguiente historia._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Padre, ¿Por qué…<em>**

**_One-Shot I: ...No sonríes?_**

Si tenía que hacer un recuento de cómo le fue en el día, todo se resumía en una palabra: estresante. Lo peor de ir a una misión ANBU apta para buenos shinobis, es ir acompañado de un grupo de incompetentes. Básicamente, quien hizo el trabajo sucio fue él, los otros simplemente fueron estorbo.

Ahora, con el traje de escuadrón del asco, con heridas causadas por los enemigos nada débiles, su máscara de pájaro resbalándose por la incesante lluvia que para sus males, hacían que su largo cabello se pegara con su sangre; estaba frente a la mansión donde estaría su esposa e hijos.

Palpó sus bolsillos con la intención de encontrar las llaves, y bufó exasperado al no dar con ellas. "Maldito día de mierda" pensó golpeando la puerta para que quien sea abra.

—Neji-niisan… ¡Qué sorpresa!— genial, encontrarse con su Hanabi no estaba en sus planes. — Es bueno que hayas llegado, tus hijos necesitan cuidado. Adiós.

No entendió lo que quiso decir, y tampoco el motivo de haberla encontrado en su casa cuando asumía que ella debió de haber estado en su cita con Inusuka Kiba. Bueno, ese no era su asunto.

Ingresó y extrañamente encontró silencio en su hogar. Eso era extraño. Eran las 21:00 pm, y aproximadamente hace 7 horas, sus hijos debieron de haber llegado de la Academia y armado un alboroto en su hogar.

No escucha la voz de su esposa regañando a sus hijos, ni siquiera la ve asomarse para verificar si ya está dentro de su casa. "Aquí ocurre algo" pensó ingresando a la sala de estar, y lo que vio, comprobó que efectivamente algo pasaba.

Hizashi tenía en sus manos un libro que decía "Diccionario" y leía atentamente algo sin dignarse a abrir la boca. A su lado estaba Hitomi, viendo y pasando las hojas de un libro muchísimo más grueso y colorido, que decía en la portada "Álbum Familiar 1".

—Buenas noches. — habló con el fin de hacerse notar, y esperando un grito de alegría que nunca llegó. Simplemente un asentimiento de cabeza. — ¿Dónde está su madre?

—La Sra. Nara, la Sra. Uchiha, la Sra. Yamanaka y la tía Hinata se la llevaron a no sabemos dónde. Dijo que llegaría en dos horas, y pasó una hora. — contestó Hizashi sin mirarlo, sólo seguía viendo frunciendo el ceño a su diccionario. Después dirigió su mirada a su hermana. — Ya lo encontré y padre ya llegó, empieza.

Con un suspiro cansino Hitomi levantó la mirada hacia su padre, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. — Padre, ¿Por qué no sonríes en ninguna foto? — preguntó girando el álbum que tenía en manos para que él viera esa foto.

—Aquí dice: "Sonrisa: Gesto de alegría, felicidad o placer que se hace curvando la boca hacia arriba como si se fuese a reír, pero levemente y sin emitir ningún sonido". — leyó Hizashi de su diccionario.

—Creo que esa es la respuesta. — empezó Hitomi pensativa. — ¿No eres feliz, padre?

Ni siquiera le habían dejado contestar la primera pregunta. Ahora atacaron con más, y con ayuda del diccionario. No era un hábito el sonreír para demostrar si algo le alegraba o complacía. En pocas ocasiones lo hace, y sus más allegados son testigos de esa pequeña curvatura que aparece extrañamente en su rostro.

Ahora, ¿Por qué sus hijos dicen eso, cuando en más de una ocasión, les sonríe? No una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni mucho menos reír a carcajadas, sólo es una pequeña curvatura. Casi imperceptible, pero es una sonrisa a fin de a cabo.

—Ni en la foto de tu boda sonríes, padre. — continuó señalando la foto donde estaban él y TenTen, vestidos con kimonos tradicionales de boda, y con el símbolo de la familia Hyuga en la espalda.

¿A caso no veía su sonrisa? Juraba haber sonreído. Y si la próxima pregunta sería si estaba feliz o no, lo estaba. El día de su boda fue el segundo día más feliz de su existencia.

—Estoy sonriendo. — no iba a decir que no lo hacía, porque sí lo hacía. Era su forma de sonreír, ¿qué querían que hiciera?

—A ver activa el byakugan, Hitomi. — dijo Hizashi, y en el acto ambos lo hicieron. No pudo evitar tomarlo como una burla.

—Nada… no sonríes, padre. ¿No eras feliz cuando te casaste?— cerró los ojos ya irritado.

Genial, su día maldito continuaba. ¿Cómo podían preguntar eso? ¡Era feliz! Pero no por eso lo gritará a los cuatro vientos y con ello lograría que sus hijos se diesen cuenta.

—Lo era. — contestó sencillamente, y ambos lo miraron escépticos.

— ¿Ya no lo eres?— preguntó su hijo mayor. Suspiró. Tendría que corregir.

—Lo soy.

—No parece, no lo demuestras. — se quejó cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus cachetes como suele hacerlo su madre. Neji no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Podrán decir que su hija es idéntica a él en carácter y físico, pero heredó los gestos y el tono de piel de su madre.

—En ninguna foto sonríes, padre. En la foto con el tío Lee, en una foto desprevenida con mamá, el día de tu cumpleaños número 20, el día de tu boda, un día de misión… entre otras, sales serio.

—Bien, tienes razón que en casi todas no lo hago. Pero fíjense bien en la del día de mi boda. — señala justo en sus labios. No puede ser, estaba cayendo en las provocaciones de sus hijos.

— ¿Logras ver algo?— preguntó Hitomi acercándose demasiado a la foto. Hizashi negó con la cabeza. —Padre… o tienes una sonrisa invisible, o en definitiva, no lo haces. Se me hace que no eres feliz.

— ¿Cómo pueden decir que su padre no sonríe? O peor, que no es feliz. — los tres poseedores del byakugan se giraron a ver a quien ingresaba recién a la sala. — Su padre sí sonríe, y es encantador cuando lo hace. — guiña un ojo cuando ya se acercó lo suficiente, y Neji no evita el virar su rostro.

—Mamá, no sonríe, velo por ti misma…— extendió la foto hacia TenTen, quien la tomó y empezó a observar minuciosamente.

—Oigan, ustedes dos heredaron los ojos de su padre, ¿y no se dan cuenta de la ligera curvatura en el lado derecho de los labios de Neji?— dijo haciendo frente y señalando una ligerísima curvatura en la foto. Neji también fijó su vista, pero en su esposa.

—Creo que sí…— comentó Hitomi acercándose más. —Pero sí que es una ligerísima curvatura.

—Ligerísima casi sin hacerse notar. — complementó Hizashi.

—Pero a fin de a cabo, ¿es una sonrisa o no?— dijo triunfante moviendo la foto de un lado a otro. Los mellizos simplemente asintieron quedadamente. — Pero sólo vieron el álbum de fotos 1, ¿Por qué no observaron el segundo?

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntaron en unísono. "¿Había segundo álbum?" se preguntó Neji volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—Aquí. — dijo después de abrir uno de los tres cajones del buró, y extrajo un segundo álbum con el mismo nombre del primero, pero con el número 2 agregado. — Miren ésta inmensa sonrisa cuando los cargó por primera vez.

A la misma velocidad que sus hijos se abalanzaron al frente para observar la mencionada foto, él también lo hizo sorprendido. No recordaba que le habían tomado una foto con ellos.

En la primera foto de ése álbum, aparecían en un cuarto de hospital. TenTen recostada en la cama con una débil pero reluciente sonrisa en los labios debido al cansado parto; y a su lado, estaba Neji. En el brazo derecho cargaba a un niño blanco como él y envuelto en una manta celeste; y en el brazo izquierdo, cargaba a una niña un poco más rosada pero idéntica a él también, envuelta en una manta rosa.

Ese no era el hecho importante, lo más importante era la expresión que tenía el Hyuga en su rostro. Sus opalinos ojos tenían un brillo especial, y estaban curvados como sus labios. No era una simple sonrisa, era una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Se notaba a simple vista.

— ¿Lo ven con una cara de tonto?— y se rompió el encanto con las estruendosas risas de tanto la madre como los niños. El ANBU sólo exhaló exasperado.

— ¿Cuándo sacaste la foto? No recuerdo que la hayas tomado. — no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Claro que no lo hice yo, tontito. ¿No ves que estaba en la cama? Fue Lee quien estaba en la puerta y capturó el momento. — contó sonriendo. — ¡Oh! Pero hay más sonrisas…

Siguió mostrando las fotos. En una sólo estaba él, sonriendo a los pequeños kimonos amarillo y azul que tenía en manos. Recordó que fueron regalos de su prima Hanabi, así como también recordó que no vio quién tomó la foto.

Otra apareció, donde estaba TenTen recostada en su cama, con el crecido vientre de siete meses. A su lado en una silla, estaba él sonriendo también mientras la veía. Nuevamente la pregunta resonó en su cabeza: ¡¿Quién tomó la foto?! Investigaría el pergamino-pulsera que tiene su mujer en la mano. De repente invoca una cámara.

Siguieron viendo las fotos todos juntos en el sofá. Aunque claro que sus hijos también reían al ver las pruebas de que Neji sí sonríe, ya que en algunas, su rostro sí daba risa. No era usual verlo sonreír, pero las pruebas y TenTen lo atestiguaban.

—Bueno, padre sí sonríe. Pero eso no quita que no sonríe con frecuencia. — empezó Hizashi.

— ¿A caso ya no somos bonitos que cuando éramos bebés?— embroma Hitomi y TenTen no evita reír.

—Pero si ustedes son hermosos, inteligentes y fuertes. — empieza TenTen colocando cada una de sus manos en las mejillas de sus hijos, quienes sonríen algo sonrosados. — Me recuerdan mucho a su padre cuando era igual de guapo. — ahora sí, sonrojo acompañado de una torcida sonrisa por parte del susodicho.

— ¿A caso ya no soy guapo?

—Los años te subieron el ego, Hyuga. — le saca la lengua pero después sonríe.

—Padre, ¿eres feliz entonces?— pregunta Hitomi sin borrar la sonrisa y sin despegar sus blancos ojos de su progenitor.

— ¿Es motivo de sonreír?— ahora la mirada de Hizashi se posa también en él.

—Sí…— dice simplemente y cierra los ojos sonriendo de lado. — Soy muy feliz de tenerlos a ustedes tres.

Tuvo que volver a abrir los ojos al sentir dos pesos saltando de lleno a su pecho. Sus hijos lo estaban abrazando fuertemente, y su esposa frente a él le sonreía. Sólo correspondió al abrazo, y TenTen se acercó para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

No, el día no terminó siendo tan maldito.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Nuevamente publico otro NejiTen. Como había dicho en mi anterior fic, subiría la continuación de "Misión S: ¡Cuida a tus sobrinos!" pero no sería sólo un one-shot, sino varios... Se tiene como personajes principales a los hijos de Neji y Tenten: Hitomi y Hizashi. Los pequeños Hyuga traviesos y muy curiosos, con ganas de preguntar varias cosas a su padre, ¿y por qué no? tal vez más adelante, a su madre.

Cada one-shot sería como un capítulo. Como verán, el fic se llama "Padre, ¿Por qué...?" es una pregunta inconclusa, y cada one shot, completa la pregunta. Por ejemplo, el de capítulo 1 se titula: "Padre, ¿por qué... no sonríes?" y así los demás completarán la pregunta.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer one-shot. El próximo no sé cuándo lo suba, espero que pronto. Verán que el fic no dice "Complete".

Eso es todo. Alguna opinión, crítica, sugerencia o duda (que por cierto, la responderé) etc. son bienvenidos en un review :)

Saludos!

Leidy.


	2. One-Shot N 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. Sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, y los personajes de Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga, son de mi creación._

* * *

><p><strong>Padre, ¿Por qué...<strong>

**One-shot II: … las niñas bobas les llaman papi a sus padres?**

Tenía el tiempo de dos horas para alistar todas sus cosas y partir rápidamente a la Aldea de la Niebla. En otras palabras, emplearía aquel tiempo para darse un rápido baño y comunicarle a su esposa que iba de misión por cinco días. _Otra vez_

Venía de una misión corta, y salía a una misión medianamente larga. Ya se imaginaba la cara de TenTen al conocer que sólo tenía dos horas para luego partir. "Es mi deber como ANBU" era lo que siempre le contestaba, y ella no tenía problema; pero una que otra vez sí le cansaba el que la dejara sola por tanto tiempo.

Y no era la única. Ella no era la única que lo extrañaba, él extrañaba a su esposa e hijos, y viceversa. Incluso apuraba a todo su escuadrón con el único objetivo de llegar antes de lo planificado. Pero no con tanta frecuencia, ya que recibía los regaños de TenTen. "¡Al apresurarte puedes toparte con enemigos mayores! ¡Algo te puede pasar ya que estarías muy cansado! No lo hagas, yo puedo esperar años con tal de verte, pero no soportaría el no verte más". No la preocuparía.

Pero sin duda lo peor que existía, era saber que al mismo tiempo que Neji iba de misión, TenTen también iba a otra. ¿Quién se quedaba con los niños? Bueno, no había mucho problema: Hinata, Hanabi, Temari o Sakura en algunas ocasiones. Era otro lo extenuante: Extrañaban aún más a sus hijos. No es igual confiarlos a sus amigos, ellos querían ser los únicos encargados de protegerlos.

En fin, sólo le quedaba esperar al genio que su esposa no tenga misión. Ya ingresó a su casa, y no vio a nadie. Caminó hacia las habitaciones y sólo estaba la mochila de Hitomi. Salió hacia el patio y, efectivamente, sólo estaba ella sentada y lanzando kunais a los tableros que tenía en frente.

—Mamá no está. — como siempre, sentía su presencia. — Hizashi tampoco. Pero ya llegarán, ella fue a recogerlo porque Aburame-sensei pidió que avisara a mamá que quiere conversar sobre la "conducta inapropiada" de Hizashi.

— ¿Conducta inapropiada? — ¿su hijo siendo recogido por mal comportamiento?

—Golpeó a un niño, y según todos, sin motivo aparente. Hizashi es un estúpido.

—Hitomi. — ya los insultos que lanzaba su madre, se le pegaban a su hija. — ¿Por qué Hizashi golpeó a un niño?

—Bueno… es que, también debo de decir que ese niño es un idio…— sintió la mirada de su padre, y sonrió nerviosamente. — Un incompetente. Sí, eso. ¿En qué cabeza hueca cruza la idea de retar a Hizashi? Aunque no defiendo a ese tonto, también, ¿Quién le manda golpear?

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

—Estábamos por regresar a casa, cuando de repente el torpe de la clase se nos acerca. Es un niño que sus jutsus son tan vanos que ni futuro tiene haciendo eso. El punto es que, se acerca a nosotros y reta a Hizashi a una pelea. Él se ríe, enfureciendo al torpe, el cual dice: ¿Me tienes miedo? Hasta ahí, ya todos los demás alumnos se habían acercado, y por la vergüenza que me implicaba, me alejé. Hizashi me dijo que le esperara un minuto, fue y… le golpeó fuertemente en el estómago dejándole sin aire gracias al juuken. — Neji escuchaba atento. Aunque no era de sorprender, sus hijos eran los mejores de la Academia. — Lo peor fue que Aburame-sensei vio todo. Se llevó a Hizashi al salón y me dijo que le avisara a uno de ustedes dos. Con su frase de: "Nunca se ataca a un camarada, ¿Por qué? porque estamos para apoyarnos".

—Tu madre se habrá enfadado.

—Demasiado. Y más cuando le conté el parlamento que soltó mientras el torpe ese se retorcía. Mejor no te aburro, padre, le dijo inútil.

—Hizashi no debió de haber golpeado así a alguien que no está a su nivel.

—Por eso, es un estúpido. Padre, ¿Por qué existen niños estúpidos? Existen los niños que hacen retos estúpidos, bromas estúpidas, comentarios estúpidos, e incluso, no piensan y terminan siendo más estúpidos. Es como si su deber en el mundo es seguir con la estupidez inculcada por quién sabe quién.

Hasta ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su hija dijo la palabra estúpidos. Es un tema extenso el hablar de cuánta estupidez lo rodea. Incluso puede decir que el hokage sigue siendo tan estúpido a como era antes. O quizás agregar que consideraba a su compañero de equipo igual de estúpido.

Su opinión hace varios años era que la gente estúpida es un fracaso, aunque alguien le había demostrado que un estúpido puede destacar en algo si se lo propone. En varias ocasiones repetía que la estupidez está presente por todos lados. Su hija hablaba con la verdad, hay diferentes maneras de expresar la estupidez. Estúpidos: perjudican a los demás y a sí mismos. Porque esa era la verdad, la estupidez es un grave problema al que uno se enfrenta día a día.

—Dudo que tu hermano sea estúpido. — oh, claro que no lo era. Ninguno de sus dos hijos es estúpido, ¿Por qué? Porque son sus hijos y los de TenTen.

—Si no lo fuera, se hubiera quedado tranquilo y hubiera analizado bien la situación de golpear o no a Memore. Ahora está en el aula de clases siendo regañado.

—Cuando a alguien le provocan, actúa de manera diferente e inconsciente.

—Por no decir de manera estúpida. Sarada también piensa lo mismo que yo. — "Aunque lo quiera negar, tú y la hija de Uchiha tienen demasiado en común" pensó, pero evitó decirlo. A su hija no le gustaba ser comparada. — Incluso ella dice que existen las niñas tontas que alucinan tener un hijo representado por una muñeca. Es absurdo que finjan ser madres, padre.

—Es una particular manera de diversión para las niñas de tu edad.

—Es tonto que lo hagan ¿A mí me ves con esas cosas? No. Deben de entrenar para ser buenas kunoichis, por eso están en la Academia, ¿no?

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado. "Esa es mi hija". Vivo retrato de su madre y él mismo, siempre decidida a entrenar y ser más fuerte. Como aquella frase que Guy-sensei les inculcó a él, TenTen y Lee, aquella que siempre se la repetían:

—Más fuertes que ayer…— susurró, sin lograr ser escuchado.

— ¿Dijiste algo, padre?

—Nada. Continúa.

—Bien. Lo otro del asunto de las niñas tontas es que ellas fastidian a algunos de los pocos niños no tan estúpidos diciéndoles con ser padres de sus muñecas. ¡Hasta se lo ofrecieron a Hizashi! Y él salió corriendo, estúpido. Pero evitó terminar siendo más estúpido.

No pudo evitar recordar que él pasaba por lo mismo. Las niñas pequeñas acechaban a su primer amor con su muñeca en manos, y lo perseguían. A él unas cuantas siempre lo correteaban, pero con un frío "No", se espantaban llorando. Por suerte, a su esposa nunca la observó con muñecas. Muy por el contrario, en ciertas ocasiones la veía practicando su puntería.

No se iba a prestar para juegos sin sentido, y se alegraba que sus hijos hicieran lo mismo. Deben de entrenar como lo siguen haciendo: perfeccionando las técnicas del clan y practicando el uso de armas. Fin de la discusión.

—Pero, Sarada y yo seguimos teniendo una duda sobre el comportamiento de las niñas tontas…

— ¿Cuál?

—Ella al Sr. Uchiha le llama papá. Yo te digo padre. Pero las demás niñas bobas le dicen a los suyos: "papi". Padre, ¿Por qué las niñas les llaman papi a sus padres?

—También es una manera de llamar a sus padres.

— ¿Papi significa padre?

—Tengo entendido que sí.

—La Sra. Uchiha le dijo a Sarada que es una manera tierna de llamar a sus padres. No le veo lo tierno, ¿Por qué lo hacen?

—Porque quieren llamar así a sus padres. Así como tú me dices padre, puedes hacerlo de la manera que quieras.

— ¿Te puedo llamar como yo quiera? ¿No precisamente padre?— preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

—Sí, Hitomi. Puedes llamarme como tú desees.

—De acuerdo… papá. — no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. Hace cuatro años que su hija solamente le llamaba padre, por el hecho que en clan debe de haber un respeto mayor. Sólo asintió mirándola, y ella sonrió. — Te quiero mucho, papá.

Podrán decir que su hija heredó por completo su carácter serio y frío, con unos pequeños toques burlones y divertidos; pero se equivocaban al decir que era una cubito de hielo en cuanto a afecto se refiere. Hitomi era demasiado cariñosa y efusiva cuando de su padre se trata.

Abrazos cuando lo ve ingresar después de una larga misión. Abrazos cuando tenían su charla de padre e hija. Abrazos de buenas noches, y cuando se despide para ir a la Academia. Y no le incomodaba, como tampoco le incomodaba el hecho de que lo esté abrazando en ese preciso instante. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dos personas recién llegaron y miraban la escena extrañados.

— ¿Y ahora por qué se abrazan?— preguntó Hizashi a su madre, quien encogió los hombros.

—Hoy es el día de sucesos inesperados. Tú golpeando a un niño, y tu padre con tu hermana abrazándose. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Voy a un bar a beber?

— ¿Seguirás molesta por…?

—Sí, Hizashi. Mañana te disculparás con Memore, sobre todo por tu discurso de engreído. ¡En serio que tanto tú como tu hermana se parecen cada día más a su padre! — dijo colocando su mano en la frente, para después ingresar en la cocina.

— ¡Pero…!

—He dicho, Hizashi Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Tardé poco en actualizar, o al menos eso pienso. Como se ve, en ésta historia la pregunta fue hecha por la pequeña y seria Hitomi. Quiero mostrar un poco el carácter de sus hijos, éste capítulo fue de Hitomi mostrando que heredó más el carácter de Neji, pero también unos toques de su madre. El próximo mostraré más al intrépido de Hizashi, y se verá que pondrá en un pequeño apuro a su papá. Después en los demás tendrá intervención de ambos mellizos, recuerdo que tienen 7 años y están en academia.

Creo que eso sería todo. Actualizo depende a cuántas personas lo leen, y defino más o menos a cuántas les agrada un poco por el número de reviews o favoritos que haya. ¿Merece éste capítulo algún review? No lo sé, alguna duda, recomendación, crítica, opinión, ¡Cualquier cosa! Son bienvenidos en un review. Y si tienen alguna idea sobre cierta pregunta de la que se puede tratar algún capítulo, si desean :)

Saludos!

Leidy.


	3. One-Shot N 3

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes de mi creación son: Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga-Ama_

* * *

><p><strong>Padre, ¿Por qué...<strong>

**One shot III: … un hombre le mira los senos a una mujer?**

Una cena tranquila. Cuatro personas comiendo en silencio, para después finalizar y que ese silencio se rompa. Pero ésta vez, el silencio siguió. Tanto, que pareció extraño a los dos mayores de la casa. Sus hijos estaban completamente callados. En uno de ellos era totalmente normal, pero el hecho de que el mayor esté callado, era extraño.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue en la Academia?— preguntó TenTen sonriente a sus dos hijos.

—Aburrido, como siempre. — ya era habitual la respuesta por parte de Hitomi. Ahora se esperaba la de Hizashi, a quien sus padres miraron expectantes. — Oye, bobo, responde…— golpea a su hermano, quien se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, y en seguida giró alarmado.

—Eh… ¡Ah! La Academia… sí, como siempre. — habló distraído y nervioso.

Su padre no evitó fruncir el ceño ligeramente. La de respuestas cortas era Hitomi, no él. Sus respuestas eran contadas con diversión e incluso tono burlesco, y había una que otra anécdota en su relato. Algo le pasaba a su hijo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Hizashi?— y al parecer Neji no fue el único que se dio cuenta de la extraña conducta. Era tan obvio, que hasta su madre se extrañó.

—No. Sólo…— todos lo miraron, y él en seguida descartó la pregunta que iba a hacer. No era normal que un niño de ocho años pregunte esas cosas. — Estoy cansado.

—Dijiste que las clases fueron como siempre. Tú no llegas cansado. — dedujo Neji tomando un sorbo de té tranquilamente, y eso puso más nervioso aún a su hijo mayor.

—Existen las excepciones. Hoy estoy… cansado.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cuáles fueron las excepciones?— preguntó TenTen.

—Nada, mamá. Sólo estoy cansado. Me retiro…— ni siquiera caminó o corrió, hizo unos sellos y despareció. "Algo le pasa" dijeron mentalmente sus padres, y al mismo tiempo, se giraron a ver a la única que se estaba comportando como siempre.

—Eh… ¿sí? — los palillos que dirigía a su boca, se detuvieron en medio camino.

— ¿Le ocurrió algo a tu hermano en la Academia, Hitomi?

—No que yo sepa. Todo fue normal, recién lo veo actuar así. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque…?

—Pasamos por una tienda… era rara, es que hoy tomamos un camino diferente. Inojin pasaba por ahí y me distrajo, dejé a Hizashi un poco atrás. No sé qué habrá pasado en cinco minutos, pero lo llamé al ver que miraba esa tienda tan concentrado y con el byakugan activado. Se demoró en contestar desactivando su byakugan rápido. Después todo el camino de regreso se la pasó callado.

— ¿Cómo era la tienda?

—Era pequeña, y los únicos que estaban dentro, eran hombres leyendo algo. No le presté mucha atención, Inojin me seguía distrayendo. — bufó al recordar al rubio hijo de su tía Ino. Ese niño no se medía con las palabras, y lo peor era que la acechaba siempre diciéndole: ¡Ciega! Y según él, era un apodo con cariño.

—TenTen…— llamó su esposo seriamente.

—Habrá visto algo. Esto no me está gustando…

—Déjenlo, de repente sólo se quedó pensativo, así como también puede ser otra razón. Yo también iré a dormir, mamá, papá. — avisó Hitomi para después salir del comedor.

—Hizashi es sólo un niño de ocho años, Neji. Algo le pudo haber asustado, tienes que hablar con él. — dijo TenTen algo preocupada.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

—No, el Neji de mi imaginación. — ironizó burlona—. Es obvio que siempre debe de haber una charla padre e hijo, así como las hay madre e hija. Anda, Neji, tienes que ver qué le pasa a nuestro hijo. No regresas a la habitación si no haces que Hizashi vuelva a la normalidad.

**00000000**

—Existe la puerta por un motivo, papá, y es para tocarla antes de ingresar. — dijo Hizashi exhalando sonoramente al ver que su padre apareció frente a él, de la nada. Su puerta seguía cerrada.

— ¿Hay algo que tienes que contar?— preguntó seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No lo sabes todo?— se fijó en la mirada de reproche. — Lo siento. No es nada, papá.

—Tienes la boca tan grande como la de tu madre. — masculló sin ser escuchado. — Hitomi contó que viste una tienda. ¿Algo te sorprendió?

—No entré, si eso me preguntarás. Pero hay algo que no me gusta del byakugan: me concentro en algo e inmediatamente se activa dándome la vista panorámica de _eso._

—Asumo que no te gustó _eso_. ¿Qué fue?

—Bien, quería evitarme la vergüenza tanto a mí como a ti, pero creo que puedes contestarme la pregunta, porque eres hombre… y mayor. — Neji enarcó una ceja. Su hijo tomó aire. — Padre… ¿Por qué los hombres le miran los senos a las mujeres?

Maldito sea el día en que TenTen lo mandó a preguntar a su hijo qué le pasaba. Maldito lo que había en la tienda. Maldita la tienda. ¡Maldita su mente que en seguida encontró la respuesta!

¿Qué podría contestarle? ¿Los miran porque son agradables a la vista? ¿Diría que no lo sabe cuando eso es lo segundo que le mira a su esposa cada que está cerca? ¿Le diría que son muy agradables al tacto y a la vista cuando sólo sintió y vio los de su esposa? ¿Qué decir?

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste en esa… tienda?

—Varios hombres leyendo diferentes revistas. El primero, veía una, y el byakugan me dio la plana directa de lo que veía: tres mujeres sin nada cubriéndoles los senos. Me pregunto qué es lo que les atrae como para verlos. ¿Tú sabes qué le ven, papá?

"Pues se sienten bien cuando tu madre me abraza. Ya sea por delante o por detrás. Sin contar que son muy agradables a la vista, y es buen estimulante" Carajo, su mente mostrando recuerdos no aptos para todo público, dificultaba las cosas.

—Pues…— "¡Anda, dile lo que sabes!" — No lo sé.

— ¿Ah no? Pues, yo los veía muy grandes los de esas mujeres. ¿Mamá también los tiene grandes? Yo creo que sí, hoy recién me fijé en ellos. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Genial, su hijo estaba volviéndose un pervertido y su primera visión es su madre. Seguramente a partir de mañana tratará de verificar si las demás mujeres los tienen igual de grandes. Maldito sea el día en que heredó el byakugan, sino hubiera visto esa tienda, nada de eso estaría pasando.

—Es incorrecto fijarte en… los senos de las mujeres, Hizashi. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

— ¿Y por qué esos hombres veían revistas con mujeres mostrando sus senos?

—Es incorrecto, por lo que los convierte en canallas e insolentes, sin contar pervertidos.

— ¿Alguna vez le viste los senos a mamá?

"Demasiadas veces, hijo" No, por supuesto que no le contestaría eso. Es normal que los haya visto, hasta diría que se sabe de memoria el cuerpo de su esposa; pero primero le dice que son canallas los que ven los senos de las mujeres, y lo confundiría al decirle que sí está bien cuando esté casado y sólo vea los de la mujer con la que se haya casado.

—Seguramente lo hiciste. No tienes que sonrojarte y contestar, papá.

—Pero ese es un tema… algo diferente. — aclaró la garganta. — ¿Viste algo más que te haya conmocionado?

—Sí, otros hombres veían traseros de mujeres desnudas. — ¿Cómo podía contarlo con tal naturalidad? Si él hubiera visto eso a su edad, su inocente y correcta mente quedaría perturbada por el resto de su vida. "Pero ya no eres tan inocente, Hyuga".

—También es incorrecto hacerlo, y más si son revistas así. Un caballero jamás puede ver esas revistas. Denigran a la dama.

—Pero la dama de la revista sonreía o sacaba la lengua. ¿La denigra aún cuando ella al parecer sale divertida?

—Sí… más bien…— lanzó un suspiro planeando bien su respuesta. — No, creo que ellas son las que se denigran al mostrar su cuerpo a cuantos hombres consiguen la revista.

—Comprendo. — dijo asintiendo. — Bueno, en otra revista también habían… dos personas. Y no sé cómo explicar qué hacían.

— ¿Eran hombre y mujer?— preguntó casi en un susurro temiendo la respuesta. Hizashi asintió. — Preferiría que cumplas 14 años para decirte eso. Me instruyeron del tema a esa edad. Lo correcto y más apropiado es que tú también.

—De acuerdo, papá. Mejor no te cuento qué… posturas eran. — por primera vez en la noche, Hizashi se sonrojó. — Hubo una… algo… — el sonrojo aumentó. — El hombre tenía la cremallera abajo… y la mujer estaba arrodillada frente a él con…

—Basta. — no iba a explicar eso, ya sabía a qué se refería. No quería traumar a su pequeño. "¡Anda, dile! Tú lo disfrutas y algún día ese niño no será tan pequeño y pasará por esa tan gratificante experiencia" ¿A caso su mente pervertida salía a flote? No, contrólate, Neji. Instruirás a tu hijo en las cosas sucias, pero al menos espera a que sea mayor. — Hizashi, no fue bueno que hayas visto eso.

—No fue mi culpa, padre.

—Será mejor que lo olvides. Cuando seas más grande sabrás lo básico del tema, por ahora, no deben de tomar ese camino de nuevo.

—Sí, papá. Buenas noches.

Por fin podía salir de la habitación donde su hijo hablaba sin pudor, y él, siendo más que experimentado en ese tema, terminó con más sonrojos de los que podía creer.

**00000000**

— ¿Neji? ¿Descubriste qué tiene Hizashi?— preguntó su esposa sentada en la cama.

Ataque de preguntas, previsto. Definitivamente el tema y las preguntas de su hijo, perturbaron su hasta ahora tranquila mente. Y ahora su "tranquilidad perturbada" terminó en el traste al fijarse en el pronunciado escote del camisón veraniego de TenTen.

—Sí. — aclara la garganta. — Esa dichosa tienda, era una de revistas pornográficas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi hijo observó revistas pornográficas? — gritó alarmada. Su pequeño de ocho años viendo revistas porno, tiene que ser una broma.

—Pasó por la tienda y gracias al byakugan observó qué veían varios sujetos.

— ¿Por eso estaba tan extraño?

—Ya todo está arreglado. No preguntes cómo. — se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos en busca de paz interior. Demasiados sonrojos en diez minutos.

—Tienes unos ojos malditos, Hyuga. — dijo recostándose a su lado. Él encogió los hombros. — Con ellos observas todo. Y no sólo puntos de chakra, pervertido.

—Digamos que… uno debe de saber usarlos y cuándo. — TenTen rió al ver cómo su esposo miraba treinta centímetros debajo de su rostro con el byakugan activado. Al diablo con su búsqueda de la paz interior.

— ¿Ves algo interesante? — dice sarcástica y se acerca jugando con el largo cabello del Hyuga.

—Estimulador. — ahora sus ojos bajaban lentamente. Oh, pero si ya vino estimulado de su amena charla con su hijo.

—Gastas chakra innecesariamente…— susurra besándole la frente, y dándole una mejor vista de su escote.

—Ya no gastaría si te quitas ese camisón y apagaras la luz. — vio cómo su esposa estiró el brazo presionando el interruptor, y en un parpadeo el camisón estaba en el suelo. — Mucho mejor…

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí el tercer one-shot de los mellizos Hyuga. En éste fue más interactuado por Hizashi, se vio que no es tan callado como Hitomi y es más "mete pata". Neji casi trauma a su pequeño por sus respuestas mentales, pero al menos supo controlarse hasta llegar a su alcoba.<p>

En el próximo ya preguntarán los dos en dúo, poniendo en aprietos (de nuevo) a su padre. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, crítica constructiva, idea para algún próximo one-shot, etc., son bienvenidos en un review :) siempre me motiva a seguir el saber qué opinan ustedes.

Nos leemos en el próximo, cuídense.

Leidy.


	4. One-Shot N 4

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes e historia de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes de mi creación son Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Padre, ¿Por qué...<strong>_

_**ONE-SHOT II: … desconfías?**_

"Esto no podía estar pasando" empezó su mente a recriminar lo que acababa de hacer. Apenas y recordaba lo que había pasado en la mañana, hace ocho horas exactamente: la petición que le hizo su prima, y la intromisión de su esposa en aquella decisión mal tomada.

**00000000**

"_¡Dile que no!" gritaba su cerebro. Por supuesto que lo haría, esa sería su respuesta. Su prima puede echarse a llorar o a insistir, pero sería la misma respuesta._

—… _Naruto-kun extraña mucho a Hitomi y Hizashi, y más con lo solo que se siente. Ya sabes que por dos días Bolt y Hima-chan… se fueron de excursión con Kakashi-sama. Naruto no deja de decir que extraña a sus hijos, él tenía planes de jugar esos dos días que encargó su trabajo a Shikamaru. Ahora ya no sabe con quién jugar. Por eso quisiera que Hizashi y Hitomi fueran por… esos dos días a… nuestra casa. _

_No. Sus hijos no pasarían tiempo con su ridículo e inadaptado tío. ¿Quién sabe las tonterías que puede inculcar a sus correctos y un poco traviesos hijos? Jamás se los prestaría al rubio para saciar su necesidad de proteger a un hijo. Una buena excusa sería decir que entrenarían. Sí, eso._

—_Hinata-sama, verá que…— lo interrumpe la llegada abrupta de alguien más._

— _¡Hinata! ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por acá?— habló animada siempre, TenTen. La esposa del hokage sonrió._

—_Hola, TenTen… yo… venía a pedirle a Neji-niisan si puede… prestarme a Hizashi y Hitomi para que pasen unos días en nuestra casa… Naruto-kun se siente muy solo._

—_Oh… comprendo._

—_Estaba por decirle mi respuesta. — volvió a hablar Neji aclarando su garganta. —Hinata-sama…_

— _¡Por supuesto que Hizashi y Hitomi podrán ir contigo!— interrumpe nuevamente y sonriendo._

— _¿De verdad?— se emocionó la heredera del Souke. Neji miraba con terror la escena._

—_Desde luego. Hitomi y Hizashi se llevan muy bien con su tío; será muy divertido para los tres. ¿No es cierto, Neji?— "No" contestó rápidamente su mente. — Iré a buscarlos y los llevas._

—_Sí. Gracias, Neji-niisan, TenTen. — sonrió nuevamente._

—_No…— "No dejaré a mis hijos con Uzumaki Naruto" completó su mente, pero sólo atinó a decir. —No se preocupe. Tráigalos en dos días._

**00000000**

Definitivamente, cometió un error. Y no podía enmendarlo ya que sus hijos ya se habían ido.

—Neji, te veo preocupado. ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó TenTen acercándosele. Simplemente negó con la cabeza. — Estás pensativo desde que se fueron. ¿A caso… los extrañas?— sonrió burlona.

—Naruto no es buena influencia.

—Es su tío, Neji. Es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con ellos. Además, tus pequeños demonios no son unos ángeles caídos del cielo. Seguramente harán travesuras los tres.

—Con Naruto las cosas se saldrían de control.

—Entonces ve con ellos, Hyuga, y contrólalos. Anda, pasa tiempo de calidad con tu cuñado e hijos… a ver si logras que se queden calmados por una hora. — dijo sarcástica. — Ya aceptamos que se los lleven, no irás allá para regresarlos a casa. Podemos hacer otras cosas.

TenTen le vio enarcar una ceja, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Caminó hacia el closet y extrajo un vestido chinesco color aguamarina, corto y ceñido; para luego dirigirse al baño. Neji la siguió con la mirada con sólo una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿No tenía entrenamiento con su equipo?

Salió después de diez minutos, con el cabello extrañamente suelto, el vestido puesto, resultando demasiado revelador para su gusto. ¡Le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y podía ver su porta kunai! Tenía sus pulseras-pergaminos puestos en ambas manos, su banda ninja en el cuello, con un suave perfume y ligeramente maquillada.

— ¿A dónde vas?— ya está, no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta. Ese vestido mostraba sus torneadas y perfectas piernas, peor aún, se acentuaba demasiado bien en toda su figura.

— ¿A entrenar con mi equipo?— contestó burlona y sarcástica. — Neji, ¿Qué se supone que hago a estas horas?

—Ese no es tu traje de entrenamiento.

—Bueno, hice un pequeño cambio en mi estilo. Además, sólo me pongo mi chaleco jounin y listo. ¿Qué a caso no recuerdas que Kurenai-sensei siempre entrenaba a su equipo con pequeños vestidos? E incluso, salía a menudo vestida así.

—Kurenai-sensei, no tú. — ella entornó los ojos fastidiada. — Tú sólo usas vestidos cuando sales a algún lugar diferente, no a entrenar. — "Y sólo te sueltas el cabello cuando vas conmigo".

—Pues ahora salgo a entrenar con vestido. ¿No puedo?

—No estás yendo a entrenar. Como te dije, sólo usas vestidos cuando vas a algún otro lugar, ya sea con tus amigas, con los niños, o conmigo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás insinuando que estoy acudiendo a otro lugar que no sea mi campo de entrenamiento?— se notaba la burla tanto en su tono de voz, como en su mirada.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. — dijo con un tono diferente al anterior. Ya se oía la desconfianza en su voz.

— ¡Pues bien! Sí, me alisté para ir a otro lugar. Porque, ¿sabes algo, genio? ¡Hoy es sábado! Mis alumnos pidieron éste día para descansar. Puedo salir a cualquier lugar.

— ¿Entonces se puede saber por qué me estás mintiendo? ¿Con quién vas a salir, TenTen? — se había puesto de pie y acercado lo suficiente. Ella rió un poco ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? Descúbrela solo, a ver si te das cuenta de algunas cosas. Saldré y llegaré tarde, no me esperes.

Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, ella hizo unos sellos y desapareció. "Esto no puede estar empeorando". No sólo sus hijos se fueron, sino también su esposa y no sólo eso, salió enfadada con un vestido que maldecía por ser tan provocativo.

¿Con quién saldría para acicalarse tanto? ¿Será un hombre o sólo sus amigas? Para salir con ellas, se arregla y usa vestido, pero no se suelta el cabello. Se suelta el cabello únicamente cuando sale con él. ¿Estará saliendo con un hombre? Pues ese sujeto no viviría para contarlo.

Tendría que saber con quién salió. ¡Debe ser una broma! Tiene un problema con el asunto de sus hijos en manos de Naruto, y ahora su mujer sale a quién sabe dónde, con quién sabe quién, y arreglada como cuando salen ellos dos.

¿Ese sujeto será tan especial como para que ella se vista igual que para él? ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? Definitivamente, saldría a buscarla.

Mira el reloj. Era muy tarde: 21:00 pm. Y TenTen no volvía. Se dirigió a la puerta con intención de buscarla, pero se encuentra con alguien.

—Buenas noches, Neji-niisan…— saluda su prima animosa.

— ¡Hola, papá!— exclaman en unísono sus hijos, uno a cada lado de su tía.

— ¿No iban a regresar pasado mañana?

—Es que… Naruto-kun tuvo que ir a su oficina urgentemente. Al parecer hubo unos asuntos que sólo son solucionados por el hokage, y él no quería acumularse de trabajo. — explicó Hinata. — Aquí dejo a Hizashi y Hitomi. Ya cenaron en casa.

—Gracias, tía Hinata. — dijeron ambos inclinándose levemente, para después ingresar a su hogar.

—Hinata-sama…— se le hacía difícil preguntar sobre el paradero de su esposa. — ¿Sabe usted algo sobre TenTen?

— ¿Sucede algo con ella?

—Sí… digo… no es nada. Buenas noches y gracias por traer a mis hijos, Hinata-sama. — dijo dejándola confundida y después cerró a puerta.

Ahora no podría salir a buscarla, tenía que cuidar a sus pequeños. Pero ahora, cómo les explicaría a sus hijos que su madre salió hace cuatro horas, bien arreglada y no sabía a dónde.

—Papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?— preguntó Hizashi bebiendo un vaso con agua. Ya lo veía venir.

—Salió. Tardará en llegar.

— ¿Salió? ¿A dónde?— ya empezó el interrogatorio por parte de Hitomi. "¿Cómo digo que no me dijo?" se recriminó mentalmente. Sus labios se negaban a abrirse, y lo único que hizo fue encoger los hombros. — ¿No dijo? Qué extraño…— se puso pensativa. — ¿Cómo fue vestida?

—Con un vestido aguamarina y algunos pergaminos.

— ¿Aguamarina con diseño de flores violetas y con una abertura en la pierna derecha? — "¿Cómo sabe eso?" no evitó fruncir el ceño y asentir. — Oh… ¿no le dijiste nada?

— ¿Cómo sabes de ese vestido? Nunca se lo vi puesto…— preguntó Hizashi mirándola raro.

—Es nuevo. — se apuró en contestar la menor. — Ayer lo compró, la pesqué cuando se lo probó y empezó a modelar en frente al espejo. — encogió los hombros. — Tú estabas de misión, papá. Pero lo gracioso era que…— sonríe de lado burlona. — Decía: Ojalá le guste a Neji.

Hizashi ríe un poco también enarcando una ceja hacia su padre. A los mellizos le encantaban esas muestras tan imperceptibles de afecto y amor que a veces se les escapaban a sus padres.

Neji en cambio, entreabrió ligeramente los labios. ¿Ese vestido era para sorprenderlo? ¿Se maquilló también para él? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Bofetada mental por no darse cuenta.

El asunto de sus hijos le hizo perder por completo el interés a lo que le rodeaba. Su mente no tardó en hacerle recordar todas las veces en las que comunicaba a su esposa sobre alguna misión larga y esa misma tarde, ella se ponía un vestido nuevo, colocándose frente a él para insinuarle a dar un paseo por la aldea. Neji sólo se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta siendo seguido por ella.

Un día antes, le comentó que tenía una misión a las dos de la madrugada, con duración de dos semanas fuera de la aldea. No le prestó el mínimo interés a su esposa, quien se había arreglado más para él con el único fin de que salgan juntos. Ese era el gran motivo de su molestia.

—Seguramente salió con otra persona. ¿No ves que papá está aquí?— escuchó decir por parte de Hizashi.

—Es cierto, quizás sólo era una sorpresa pero en realidad quería salir con alguien más. — ¿Sus hijos querían ayudar o qué?

—Además, mamá es muy bonita, quizás haya tenido alguna cita. ¿Recuerdas la vez que oímos de parte de la Sra. Yamanaka eso de que una mujer no sólo se arregla para su esposo? Siempre quieren impresionar.

—O quizás…— ya no quería seguir escuchando las insinuaciones de sus hijos.

—Vayan a dormir. — dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

Primero quería creer que TenTen se arregló para salir con él, y no se dio cuenta. Pero ahora lo que decían sus hijos, sembraban dudas. Se detuvo al escuchar las risas de los menores.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste?— preguntó fríamente y girándose de nuevo.

—Padre, ¿Por qué desconfías?— preguntó sonriendo de lado su pequeña hija.

—Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué desconfías de mamá?— frunció el ceño viendo fijamente a sus hijos. — Piensas que mamá salió con un hombre.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Entonces por qué te enojaste cuando dijimos lo de una cita con otro?

—No me enojé, Hitomi. — masculló cada palabra.

—Ahora sí pareces muy enojado, papá. No deberías desconfiar de mamá…

—No estoy desconfiando.

—Piensas que mamá está cenando con un hombre. Padre, ¿no te das cuenta que mamá se arregló para ti?

—Como usualmente lo hace mientras que nosotros jugamos por ahí o salimos a algún otro lugar. Ustedes aprovechan y salen...

— ¿A que no se veía mamá muy guapa con ese vestido?

—Seguramente tú no querías salir, padre. — dijo Hizashi asintiendo y colocó sus manos detrás. — Apuesto a que varios shinobis la verán muy guapa paseando. Como usted no la acompañó, ellos gustosos la acompañarían.

—No.

—Apuesto a que vendría con un ramo de rosas y usted se pondrá muy celoso. — dijo Hitomi sonriendo con malicia. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¡No!— exclamó, y los niños tuvieron que aguantarse las risas. El plan "Poner a padre celoso" resultó un éxito. — TenTen nunca sale sin su anillo de matrimonio. Todos respetan a una mujer casada. Su madre, es una mujer casada. No tengo por qué desconfiar de ella.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Es una mujer casada que lo ama, padre. — Neji abrió sus opalinos ojos grandemente ante las palabras de su hijo, quien tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al lograr esa expresión.

—Y usted también la ama mucho, por eso desconfía, aunque lo niegue. — se escuchan unas llaves fuera de la casa.

— Buenas noches, niños. — los tres Hyuga voltearon en dirección a la puerta, de donde ingresaba TenTen sonriendo a sus hijos. Sólo a ellos.

— ¡Mamá!— exclamaron acercándose. Neji sólo la miraba.

—Me encontré con Hinata y me dijo que ya volvieron. Ya estaba empezando a extrañarlos. — sonrió encogiéndose un poco para ver a sus niños.

—Tío Naruto jugó con nosotros. Pero tuvo que salir porque el Sr. Nara le llamó.

—Bueno…— Hitomi miró intercaladamente a sus padres, y tomó del brazo a su hermano. — Hizashi y yo estamos cansados. Nos iremos a dormir.

Sólo quedaron él y su seria esposa. Se notaba que aún estaba un molesta por los reclamos infundados de hace tres horas. Tanto, que no le esperó para ir juntos a su habitación.

— ¿Hitomi y Hizashi cenaron? Me olvidé de preguntarles…— al menos le hablaba.

—Hinata-sama les dio de cenar.

— ¿Tú… cenaste?— trató de sonar fría, fallando en el intento.

—No tengo hambre. — la vio acercarse al espejo de su tocador mientras que hacía una rápida trenza y miraba de reojo su aspecto. Ya era hora de empezar, no se iría de misión a las 2 de la madrugada si no lograba que ella le hablase con normalidad. No, señor. — Hitomi y Hizashi preguntaron a dónde fuiste.

—Salí por ahí. — ahora se despintaba los labios. Ya no servía el plan de hacer charla, iría de frente al punto importante sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Querías salir conmigo, ¿cierto?

—No te creas el interesante, Hyuga. Quería salir, eso es todo.

—Te colocas un atuendo especial y te acicalas más cuando quieres salir conmigo. Debí de haberme dado cuenta de eso. Siempre salimos sin falta cuando voy a una misión larga.

—Estabas pensando en otras cosas. Luego me reclamaste a dónde iba tan arreglada cuando la respuesta era obvia. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que éste vestido, — se señala. — Es nuevo.

—Me doy cuenta. — aclaró la garganta. — Pido disculpas por los reclamos.

— ¡Eres un despistado y un idiota, Neji! Sin contar lo desconfiado al pensar mal.

— ¿Ya puedes volver a la normalidad?— forma indirecta de pedir que lo perdone.

—¡Malograste nuestra salida! ¿Y así quieres que regrese a la normalidad? Compré un vestido nuevo ayer, porque me dijiste sobre tu misión de dos semanas. Les di descanso a mis alumnos, ellos no me pidieron nada. Me arreglé en tiempo record de diez minutos, y esperando como tonta a que me dijeses tu común: ¿Ya nos vamos? ¡Y nada! Pensaste que salía con otro. — le seguía gritando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la amplia habitación.

—Aún quedan cuatro horas.

— ¡¿Qué se puede hacer, según tú, en unas míseras cuatro horas?! ¡No te veré en dos semanas, Neji! Quería pasar un lindo día contigo. — cambió su expresión dura y molesta, a una deprimida.

—Se puede hacer mucho, por ejemplo, pasar una linda noche. — sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella, mirándola profundamente. En seguida entendió a qué se refería.

—Eso también estaba en mis planes. — siente las grandes manos de Neji en su cintura. —De acuerdo, compénsame por arruinar los primeros. — sonríe negando con la cabeza. Entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de su esposo, y es ella quien inicia el beso.

Tenía razón, en cuatro horas se puede hacer mucho. ¿Y qué mejor que calentar antes de ir de misión?

**00000000**

Afuera de la habitación, dos pequeños se alejaban a paso lento de la puerta para darles un poco de privacidad a sus padres.

— ¿Ves? Mamá también tenía planes…— empezó Hizashi, y su hermana sólo sonrió de lado.

—Por supuesto. No conté completo lo que escuché cuando ella modelaba ayer su vestido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Papá es muy pudoroso con esas cosas delante de todos. — encoge los hombros. — Ella dijo: Ojalá le guste a Neji… y se ponga salvaje mañana en la noche. — ahora rieron ambos, a su manera.

—Creo que debimos de habernos quedado en la casa de tía Hinata. No podremos dormir en paz.

— ¡Son sólo cuatro horas! Después papá entra a nuestros cuartos, nos acaricia la cabeza y se irá de misión… no harán mucho ruido mientras juegan a las atrapadas. — la inocencia ante todo.

—Terminarán muy cansados de tanto correr por toda la habitación persiguiéndose, ya que gritan y exhalan. Jadeando mientras saltan en su cama, por eso rechina golpeándose fuerte contra la pared. Yo que ellos, salgo al patio a jugar. ¿No es cierto, Hitomi?— la pequeña sólo asiente.

Sus padres jugarían mucho en esas cuatro horas...

* * *

><p><strong>*.*.*.*<strong>

Hola! Aquí el one-shot 4...

Ya se vio más o menos cómo es que los mellizos se lo pasan de lo lindo aumentando los celos de su padre con sus insinuaciones. Al final todo lo que quería TenTen, era pasar un lindo día antes de que su esposo vaya de misión, y vemos que lo mucho que consiguió fue pasar una linda noche sin preocuparse a ser escuchados por sus hijos, quienes piensan inocentemente que sus padre juegan a las atrapadas en altas horas de la noche.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier crítica, opinión, duda, sugerencia, idea de capítulo, etc., son bienvenidos en un review ;) que por cierto, respondo por Mensajería Privada.

Las ideas de un nuevo capítulo, serán plasmadas a partir del one-shot número 7, agradezco a Vistoria por su idea, la cual será el one-shot 7 :)

Eso sería todo. Gracias por leer, cuídense.

Leidy.


	5. One-Shot N 5

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Los únicos personajes de mi creación son: Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga-Ama._

* * *

><p><strong>Padre, ¿Por qué...<strong>

**One-shot V: … te hiciste un cambio de look?**

* * *

><p>Hora de salir a encontrarse con su escuadrón. Su función en la aldea cuando no tiene alguna misión, era protegerla de cualquier amenaza. Un perfecto control junto con su equipo, y siempre estar al pendiente de alguna misión que pudiese llegar.<p>

En el poco rato que estaba en su hogar mucho antes de salir, su deber era por demás sencillo: alistarse. La rutina siempre era despertar con la mayor calma posible para no despertar a su aún dormida esposa, y salir a entrenar.

Un baño después del entrenamiento, y ya empezar a oír varios gritos en su casa: "¡Hizashi no te quedes dormido de nuevo!" "¡Hitomi despierta a tu hermano que se quedó sordo de golpe!" "¡Pero mamá, que se despierte solo…!" "¡Voy tarde! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron?!". El suspiro cansino a las 7:15 am, ya era parte de su rutina.

El traje ANBU tendido en su cama, cortesía de su esposa, lo esperaba. No demora más de diez minutos en colocarse el traje, sin la máscara, para después salir y encontrarse con su familia sentados en la mesa. Listos para la primera comida del día.

Ya marcado el reloj 7:35, con un "Hasta luego" se despedían los dos hermanos. Sólo quedaban él y su esposa, tomando en silencio una taza de café. TenTen salía después, tendría que encontrarse con sus alumnos en quince minutos, y no estaba nada apresurada.

Neji a paso calmo se dirigía a su habitación, ya era hora de los últimos retoques a su apariencia. No le tomaba mucho pasar el cepillo por su larguísimo y envidiado por su esposa, cabello. Sin ninguna traba, completamente suave y listo para sujetar al final. Como siempre. Por último, la máscara de pájaro que le esperaba, era posicionada en su rostro.

—Oye, Neji, ¿ya estás…?— escuchó la voz de su esposa ingresando al cuarto. Ella llevaba puesto su traje de entrenamiento, su chaleco y banda jounin; lista para salir. — ¿Listo?

Asiente con la cabeza. — Nos vemos. — pudo haberla ignorado, pero esa mirada curiosa no era habitual. Ella lo miraba fijamente, y extrañada. — ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Quieres una opinión constructiva? — se quita la máscara rápidamente y TenTen logra ver el ceño fruncido en su esposo. — Tu cabello está demasiado largo. ¡Está muchísimo más debajo de tu trasero!

Sus perfectas cejas se juntaron aún más sin perder el detalle a la "opinión constructiva" de su esposa. ¿Le reclamaba el largo de su cabello?

—Deberías cortártelo un poco. Sólo las puntas, Neji… pareces princesa. — el tic en su ojo izquierdo fue en aumento.

—Nunca me molestó.

—El geniecito adora su cabello bien cuidado, ¿eh?— sentir el codo de TenTen en su costilla mientras que daba la vuelta, no era agradable. — Bueno, yo recuerdo que tu cabello antes no estaba tan largo, Neji… ¿No quieres que te haga una trenza? — él seguía mirándola seriamente. — ¿Dos trenzas? Mmmm, ¡Ya sé! Trencitas y un moño, ¿no?

— ¿No tienes que encontrarte con tu equipo?

— ¡No! No soy tan exigente en eso de ser puntual, con tal que entrenen duro…— ve que Neji se vuelve a colocar su máscara. — Neji, ya en serio, me preocupa tu cabello. Te puede dificultar.

—No voy a…

—Ya sé que no te lo vas a cortar, pero al menos puedes hacerte una coleta alta. ¿Sí?

A regañadientes se acercó nuevamente al espejo soltándose el cabello. Lo acomodó bien en una elegante coleta alta y ahora sí estaba dispuesto a irse rápido debido al tiempo perdido.

—Nos vemos. — pero nuevamente ella lo giró, no para decirle algo, sino para estamparle un sonoro beso en los labios.

—Se te ve sexy la coleta alta… lo normal es que tu cabello llegue a tu media espalda. — susurró aún estando cerca de Neji, quien se separó sigiloso y colocó la máscara ANBU para que ella no viera su sonrojo. — Yo también me voy. Nos vemos luego, amor…

La coleta alta seguía sin ser de su agrado, pero era preferible a tener que cortarse el cabello. Además, su esposa dijo que se veía… bien. "¡Sexy!" le corrigió su mente a quien ignoró y desapareció de la mansión.

**00000000**

— ¿Dejarás de leer ese libro y podremos salir?— insistió por quinta vez en media hora, Hizashi Hyuga a su hermana.

Habían llegado hace poco más de una hora. Mamá no estaba. Papá no estaba. Todo tranquilo, ellos eran jounin y ANBU respectivamente; seguro por ahí surgió algún asunto o misión importante. No tenían de qué preocuparse, ni siquiera en quedarse solos, puesto a que a sus ocho años de edad, sabían defenderse muy bien.

—Mamá siempre dice que no dejemos la casa sola si ellos no están. — contestó sin despegar sus opalinos ojos de su libro.

—Sí, pero también dice que podemos salir a jugar o a entrenar en el patio. Anda, Hitomi, cada día eres más aburrida.

—Juega solo, Hizashi.

—Quiero entrenar, y si voy donde Bolt es muy aburrido.

—Pues anda a otro lugar, yo me quedo aquí. ¿Cuántos compañeros de clase muy buenos tenemos? Anda a entrenar con Inojin, o Shikadai. Estoy ocupada.

—Sigues en la página 86 desde que llegamos a casa. Sólo tienes el libro abierto para ignorarme. — dijo quitándoselo y enarcando una ceja. Hitomi simplemente sonrió de lado.

—Muy observador, bobo. Bien, dame el libro.

—Atácame si lo quieres. — retó colocando la mano con la que sostenía el libro, en su espalda. — Te puedo vencer con sólo una mano, sino, iré con tío Lee a dar 400 vueltas a la aldea.

—Me estoy dando cuenta que pasas mucho rato con el tío Lee. — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El tío Lee, como ambos lo llaman, va muy a menudo a la casa de sus ex compañeros de equipo. A pesar de las negaciones por parte de Neji, Lee no dudaba en entrenar o correr por la aldea con los dos mellizos. Hizashi encantado y Hitomi con su "No, gracias, tío Lee. Cuando terminen de calentar y practiquen taijutsu, llámenme". Pasaban ratos entretenidos juntos, para no dejar que la llama de la juventud se apague. A falta de hijos, están su pupilo y sus sobrinos.

—Ya ponte en posición, sino no sabrás qué te golpeó. — Hizashi bajó del sofá, aún con la mano detrás, y en postura de pelea. Hitomi bufó bajando también.

—Aquí dentro de la casa, no quiero salir. Papá no se dará cuenta…

Y empezaron a pelear. No les importaba mucho botar algunos cuadros, ya que no se rompían. Tampoco les dificultaba estar dentro de la sala, ya que era lo suficientemente grande. Estaban desobedeciendo a su padre, quien les advertía una y otra vez que no entrenaran en la sala, cocina o habitaciones. Para eso estaba el dojo o el patio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hizashi? ¿Te dificulta pelear con un brazo? Eso es por inepto, sabes bien que para el juuken son necesarios los dos. — alardeó Hitomi invocando de su pergamino un bō y apuntándolo al rostro de su hermano, quien estaba de espaldas en el suelo.

— ¿Eso crees?— sonríe de lado mirando su pantorrilla y moviendo rápidamente dos dedos de su mano libre, por distintos puntos de chakra que veía en su pierna, gracias al byakugan activado.

Se impulsa con el bō hacia atrás, sentía entumecida la pierna derecha. Invoca tres shuriken con intención de lanzárselos, pero antes de poder hacerlo, alguien ingresa por la puerta. Desaparece el bō y ambos se sientan rápidamente en el sillón, como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Quién es usted?— pregunta Hizashi frunciendo el ceño, a la persona que ingresó por la puerta e hizo el mismo gesto.

Tenía puesto un traje ANBU, su máscara estaba ausente, su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta y una expresión confundida en el rostro. Ambos niños se dieron cuenta que pertenecía al clan, ya que era poseedor o poseedora del byakugan.

—Srta., usted podrá ser del mismo clan, pero no puede ingresar a la mansión del Bouke así nada más. — empezó Hitomi seriamente y con el dedo índice arriba. — Si el genio del clan, patriarca del Bouke, que es nuestro padre, lo supiera… se molestaría mucho.

—Oye, Hitomi… nunca la he visto. Es muy bonita. ¡Y es ANBU!— susurró Hizashi, pero aquella "misteriosa mujer" escuchó todo mirándolos seriamente.

—Sí, es muy bonita. Aún así no debe de entrar donde no vive…— dirige la mirada. — ¿Nos dirá su nombre, señorita?

—Hitomi, Hizashi, no estoy para bromas. — los mellizos abrieron los labios y los ojos grandemente, apegándose al sofá.

—Incluso suena como papá. Aunque su voz es muy gruesa para ser mujer…— dijo Hizashi impertinentemente, recibiendo un golpe de su hermana.

— ¡No es mujer, bobo! Es papá…— mira cautelosa y sonriendo nerviosamente a su serio padre. — Perdón, padre… no nos dimos cuenta que cambió su… imagen.

—Sigue pareciendo mujer…— masculló Hizashi, pero luego vio la mirada de Neji, y sonrió de la misma forma que su hermana. — Digo… le queda bien su coleta alta, padre. Es una buena manera para aparentar ser otra persona, nadie sabría si es hombre o mujer hasta oírlo hablar…

— ¿Lo tomo como un cumplido?— soltó sardónicamente sin obtener respuesta. "¿Por qué le hice caso a TenTen?" pensaba. — Hmp.

— ¡Papá!— le llamó Hitomi, haciéndole detener su retirada hacia la habitación. — Padre, ¿Por qué te hiciste un cambio de look?

¡Él no quería! Por su cabeza no pasó la idea de ir a supervisar la aldea con una coleta alta. Ni siquiera le parecía peinado de varón ya que su cabello era muy largo, y esa coleta hacía resaltar lo bien cuidado que estaba su cabello. Además, tenía la piel bien cuidada. Con ella, parecía muchachita de academia, alguna kunoichi, algún miembro del clan Yamanaka, cualquier mujer, o su esposa cuando tiene días libres y hace mucho calor. No él. Nunca le agradó la coleta alta.

—Porque…

—Su padre no se quiso despedir de su larga y perfecta cabellera. Quiere ser la princesa de Konoha, se colocará en una torre y tendremos que escalarla cuando él deje caer su cabello por la ventana. — ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que TenTen ya había llegado?

No pudo contestar ya que sus hijos ya estaban retorciéndose de la risa acompañados por su dulce esposa. Maldita coleta alta. Todo fue idea de TenTen.

—Tú fuiste la de la idea. — masculló molesto el genio una vez que la kunoichi ya se calmaba.

— ¡Ay, Neji, no reniegues! Te queda muy bien la coleta alta… te hace ver linda. — los tres ríen de nuevo. — Además, tú no quisiste cortarte el cabello.

—Mañana me lo cortaré un poco. No soporto este… peinado. — dijo cerrando los ojos y sentándose en el sofá.

—Córtalo hasta arriba de tu trasero y todo regresará a la normalidad…— agrega graciosa guiñando un ojo, y sus hijos sueltan una corta risa.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. Hitomi se ofreció a abrir, y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Todos se miraron extrañados. Nadie esperaba visita.

— ¡Tío Lee!— escucharon el pequeño gritito. Hizashi sonrió. TenTen se sorprendió pero sonrió. Neji… bueno, él sólo exhaló imaginando el ruido que se avecina.

— ¡TenTen! Hay una misión, el hokage te quiere ver. — informó Lee con su traje jounin, ingresando a la sala donde estaba toda la familia.

—Bien, bien… ¿es para hoy o sólo me informará?— dijo poniéndose de pie. Neji observaba, pensando seriamente en quitarse la coleta alta.

—No me dijeron nada. Ya sabes cómo son la…— Lee calló abruptamente, con un creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, y observando fijamente detrás de TenTen. — ¿Quién es esa… hermosa… dama?

Hizashi se cubrió la boca y Hitomi frunció los labios con el fin de contener sus carcajadas. TenTen giró y se encontró con la molestia reflejada en el rostro de Neji, quien tenía un severo tic en la ceja izquierda. "Eres hombre muerto, Lee" pensó la castaña. Lee ya se había acercado lo suficiente.

— ¡Oh, pero si es tan hermosa como un ángel! ¡Creo que yo también encontré el amor en el clan Hyuga, como tú, TenTen! ¿Cuál es tu…?— antes de seguir hablando, chocó contra la pared del frente, y "la hermosa dama" estaba de pie con el byakugan activado. — ¡Incluso tiene la gran fuerza de mi eterno rival! ¡Por favor, hermosa dama del clan Hyuga! ¡Sé mi novia! ¡Juro protegerte con mi vida!— ahora chocó con la otra pared desordenando un estante.

— ¡Lee! ¡Él es Neji, idiota!— gritó TenTen evitando una desgracia, y los mellizos no pudieron aguantar más el reír a estruendosas carcajadas. Neji seguía con el byakugan activado, acercándose con una apariencia asesina hacia Lee.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ag… digo, ¡No!— exclamó poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Neji se soltó la coleta.

—Morirás hoy. — Lee corrió rápidamente, despidiéndose de los niños, y siendo seguido por Neji.

—Si eso se sale de control, hay unas agujas especiales en la cocina. Nos vemos luego, niños. — dijo TenTen para luego desaparecer. Hitomi y Hizashi intercambiaron miradas, y sonriendo fueron a ser espectadores de la pelea de su papá y tío Lee, haciendo sus apuestas sobre quién ganaría.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bueno, éste one-shot tenía la función de dar a conocer un poco más la rutina de la familia Hyuga, qué pasa en las mañanas y cómo se despiden para ir a cumplir sus deberes. Sí, apareció Lee... admito que junto con Neji y TenTen, el cejotas es otro de mis personajes favoritos, y quería ponerlo a ver qué trato tiene con sus sobrinitos, ya veré cuándo lo pongo junto a Guy-sensei, después de todo siguen siendo como un equipo-familia.

Creo que la idea de poner a Neji con coleta alta, y que sus hijos y Lee lo confundieran con una bella dama, fue por dos motivos, o mejor dicho, inspiraciones: ¿Alguien vio Naruto SD? Donde todos son chibi, me pareció una ternurita ver a Neji tan pequeñín y siendo travestido por Lee. En todos los capítulos, gracias a los "genjutsus" del cejotas, el pobre Neji aparece de mujer. Fue cómico.

El otro fue más raro: resulta que vi un doujinshi, donde hay una misión para el equipo Guy. Infiltrarse en un bar, como mujeres, para conseguir información de traficantes. TenTen sólo necesitaba un vestido, Lee, no sabe utilizar ninjutsu, y Guy planteó el que los hombres del equipo no se transformaran, sino que utilizaran disfraces. Neji con coleta alta y flequillo ocultando su sello, con un lindo kimono, maquillado, sonrojado, era el más lindo de los cuatro. ¡Hasta fue acosado! Y como le tocaron el trasero a Lee (de mujer), Guy se enfadó y la misión termino siendo un fracaso, Neji fue una bella dama por las puras.

Por eso nació este one-shot: Neji con coleta alta me pareció linda.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se aburrieran con la explicación, tenía ganas de escribirlo. Cualquier opinión, crítica, duda, idea, son bienvenidos en un review :)

Saludos!


	6. One-Shot N 6

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Lo únicos personajes de mi creación son: Hizashi y Hitomi Hyuga-Ama._

**_Aclaración:_**_ Leer previamente el fic "Coma" que se encuentra en mi profile._

* * *

><p><strong>Padre, ¿Por qué...<strong>

**One-Shot VI: … dicen que moriste? **

Un par de ojos opalinos como los suyos, buscaban respuesta a esa… pregunta. Sentados frente a él en la mesa de tomar el té, y a su lado se encontraba su esposa. Nunca pensó que alguien más le preguntaría sobre un hecho que ocurrió hace exactamente diez años. Lo peor era, que ese alguien, eran sus dos menores hijos.

Buscó ayuda en su esposa, quien estaba con una expresión igual de sorprendida. La miró, y ella le devolvió la mirada encogiendo sus hombros. A ella le daba igual, algún día se tenían que enterar, ¿no? Pero ahora, ¿Quién empezó con eso?

—Nos lo dijo tío Naruto…— genial, su duda fue respondida instantáneamente. TenTen no evitó reír, y Neji suspiró.

—Padre, ¿Por qué dicen que moriste?— preguntó ahora Hizashi enarcando una ceja.

—Fue en la Cuarta Guerra, eso nos dijo también tío Naruto.

¿A caso el rubio no podía mantener la boca cerrada? En serio que ahora le dieron ganas de ir donde Bolt y Himawari a relatar las estupideces que hacía su padre en otros años. Tantas cosas que podrían salir de sus labios, y Uzumaki se digna a decir algo sobre él.

—En la Cuarta Guerra, murieron muchos shinobis… su tío Naruto tiene razón. — empezó TenTen.

—Pero él dijo que papá murió. No le entendimos, porque, ¡Está aquí!— dijo Hitomi señalando a su incómodo padre.

—Bueno… eso es algo complicado de decir. O sea, estaría muerto, en otras palabras sí murió pero no…— al mismo tiempo, tanto Neji como sus hijos enarcaron una ceja ante la nada aclarativa respuesta de la kunoichi.

—Dijo que lo salvaste a él y a tía Hinata…— comentó Hizashi ignorando la explicación de su madre.

—Es verdad.

— ¡¿Estás muerto?!— exclamaron ambos mellizos.

—Lo estaría, sino hubiese sido atendido a tiempo. — contó, y ellos le miraron expectantes. Incluso TenTen quería oír la historia que ella conocía bien. — Eran dos vallas, dirigidas a Naruto. Hinata-sama se puso en medio. Lo único que hice fue ponerme en último instante recibiendo el ataque.

Hitomi y Hizashi se quedaron ligeramente boquiabiertos. Conocían por boca de la encantadora Himawari, el amor tan profundo que su madre siempre profesaba hacia tío Naruto. Ahora veían que tía Hinata daría la vida por él. Pero, ¿Por qué su padre se sacrificaría, teniendo a alguien más?

— ¿Eran dos vallas… grandes?— preguntó temerosa, Hitomi.

—Sí, no tan gruesas. — contó Neji encogiendo los hombros. Su hija abrió grandemente sus ojos.

— ¿Fue un dolor insoportable?— TenTen miró de reojo a Neji esperando que contestara. Ella no sabía qué se sintió básicamente morir en un minuto. Neji asintió. — ¿Habías muerto al instante?— continuó Hizashi.

—Asumo diez segundos después.

— ¿Qué pasó para que sobrevivieras?

—Su madre me contó que, al finalizar la guerra, su tío Lee…— exhaló sonoramente. — Me cargó y fue corriendo hacia Konoha para ser atendido cuanto antes.

— ¿Tú viste, mamá?— preguntó Hitomi mirando fijamente a TenTen.

—No, yo me había desmayado con sólo ver a su padre en ese estado. A mí me lo contó Lee también. — suspiró y sonrió débilmente. Recordar esos momentos, no era nada agradable.

— ¿Qué hicieron los ninja médico para que… sobrevivieras?

—No sé mucho. Todo me lo contaron quienes estuvieron ahí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque su padre estuvo en coma por tres meses. — contestó rápidamente TenTen. — Regeneraron sus órganos y todo, funcionaban pero él no despertaba. Despertó el día en que su tío Lee y yo nos convertimos en jounin.

— ¿Tres meses en coma?— preguntó sorprendido Hizashi. Hitomi hasta el momento escuchaba en silencio, con la mirada apagada.

—Raro, ¿no? Pero sí, yo todas las tardes lo veía descansar plácidamente mientras que todos los que lo estimábamos, lo acompañábamos. Incluso algunos bajaron de peso y estuvieron demacrados… — Neji la miró mal, y ella sonrió burlona. — En fin… despertó, justo cuando…

Un sollozo interrumpió de repente, haciendo que TenTen fijara rápidamente su vista hacia la pequeña que estaba frente a ella con la cabeza gacha. Hizashi y Neji también la miraron sorprendidos, fue ahí cuando dos gotas de agua salina cayeron en la mesa de té.

—Hitomi… no seas llorona. — se acercó su hermano, pero sólo consiguió que ella llorase más.

—Hitomi, cielo, tranquilízate…— TenTen habló dulcemente acercándose. Neji observaba perplejo la escena. Encontró rápidamente la respuesta a su llanto, así como al culpable que sacó a la luz ese tema.

—Asesinaré a Naruto. — masculló molesto y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Nadie haría llorar a su pequeña y viviría para contarlo. Por ese motivo no quería que alguien más se enterara de _eso._

—Linda… tu papá está vivo, eso es lo único que cuenta. — volvió a decir la castaña abrazando a la aún llorosa niña.

—Pero… pero… si él no… no estuviera… ni Hizashi y yo hubiésemos existido…— tartamudeó sorbiendo su nariz ya rojiza.

—Tal vez sí, sin el byakugan y con otros nombres… o quizá no hubiésemos sido mellizos. — susurró Hizashi, aumentando el llanto de su hermana y ganándose miradas fulminantes de sus padres. — Hitomi, no me hagas quedar como el malo

—Papá… en ese momento, ¿no… no pensaste en mamá?— preguntó Hitomi mirando a su padre con sus ojos ya rojizos por el llanto.

TenTen se sorprendió ligeramente, Hizashi también miró a su padre expectante a la respuesta, y Neji entreabrió los labios. Si bien en el momento que vio aquellas vallas dirigidas a Naruto, observó que Hinata moriría por él; sólo pensó en ponerse al frente para recibir el ataque.

No tuvo muchos recuerdos en ese instante, sólo unos apenas que podía recordar: su corta vida antes de la pelea con Naruto, algunos entrenamientos con su equipo, algunas payasadas que hacía Lee, algunos entrenamientos con su tío o prima, y en el último instante recordó una promesa:

_*Flashback:*_

_Apenas y podía caminar entre tantos shinobis hablando y listos para dirigirse donde sus escuadrones. Él tendría que irse hacia su división, acababa de hablar con Lee y sólo faltaba encontrar a su compañera. Tenía que decirle algo, no la vería hasta después de la guerra._

— _¡Hey! ¡Neji!— y por suerte no buscó mucho. Ella estaba acercándose a él. — Desapareces muy rápido. Te estaba buscando._

—_También yo._

— _¿Ya sabes qué división te toca? ¿Irás a reunirte ya?— simplemente asintió. — Tienes suerte, estás con Hinata al menos, todos conocen a alguien en su división… en cambio yo sólo reconozco al padre de Choji y a tu tío._

—_Es lo de menos conocer a alguien._

—_Bien, bien… rebatirte un tema de compañerismo quitará tiempo. Quería verte unos últimos minutos… para decirte algo… bueno, ya que no sabemos si salimos de ésta._

—_Sólo pelea como siempre. Y cuídate._

—_Tú también cuídate, Neji. Aunque de ti sí tengo confianza…— le da un ligero golpe. — Pero nunca está de más decirte que tengas cuidado, y más por tu punto ciego._

—_Ibas a decirme algo._

—_Es cierto, pero, ¿no oyes?— dijo señalando a la multitud que ya estaba ubicándose en filas. Ya era hora de agruparse. — Al parecer ya no hay tiempo, pero es necesario que te lo diga rápido, Neji. Es algo que lo tenía guardado mucho tiempo y…_

—_TenTen…— la interrumpe colocando su mano en el hombro de ella. —Prométeme que saldrás viva de esto, y ahí me lo dirás._

—_Te… lo prometo. — dijo un poco sorprendida, pero después agregó. — Y tú prométeme que me buscarás apenas termine la guerra y me escucharás._

—_Lo prometo. _

_Ambos asintieron alejándose, proponiéndose a la vez, cumplir esa promesa._

_*Fin del Flashback.*_

—Sí, créeme que mi último pensamiento fue su madre. — después de exactamente minuto y medio contestaba. — Mas no estaba en mis manos poder hacer algo más. Un shinobi puede morir por el bien de su aldea.

— ¿Aunque ya nunca más pudieras verla?— preguntó ésta vez Hizashi.

—Estoy seguro que hubiera podido seguir viéndola. Quizás ella no.

— ¿Y si… no te hubieran atendido a tiempo?

—Probablemente esto no estaría pasando.

— ¡Pero!— casi gritó TenTen tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente. — Esto sí está pasando ahora. Niños, podrá haber pasado cualquier cosa, pero lo que importa es que su papá está aquí, y ustedes dos sí existen. La vida nos dio ésta oportunidad.

—Y jamás pensé en desaprovecharla. — un par de ojos castaños y dos pares de ojos blancos, se clavaron en seguida hacia Neji al darse cuenta que volvió a hablar en casi un susurro. — Estar con ustedes, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Después de decir eso, sintió debajo de la mesa una cálida mano entrelazándose con la suya. Hizashi y Hitomi -ya tranquila- también sonrieron grandemente. Todos estaban en un nada incómodo mutismo, hasta que otra pregunta salió a flote…

—Un momento. — habló Hizashi tornándose pensativo. — Siempre se dice que es bueno ponerse en todas las posibilidades existentes, y ahora me pregunto: si papá sí estuviese muerto, ¿mamá en este momento sería sensei?, ¿reharía su vida con alguien más?, ¿nos tendrá con otros rasgos y nombres?

—Sí que sabes arruinar el momento, bobo. — masculló Hitomi con su misma expresión seria, mientras que su madre sonrió divertida ante tal ocurrencia. Neji frunció los labios.

—Esas posibilidades no existen, Hizashi. — contestó Neji.

—Pero pudieron haber sido. Ni modo que mamá no hubiese sido sensei, y se hubiera quedado sin nadie por el resto de su vida. — TenTen sólo rió quedadamente, pero el siguiente comentario de su hijo, le hizo callar. — Pero si no hubiera sido sensei, no tendría ingresos, lo que significaría que podría haber hecho un negocio. ¿Venta de armas, quizás?

—Hizashi no seas tonto creando un cuento en tu cabeza. En serio, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurre decir que mamá vendería sus armas? O peor, siendo tan bonita, quedarse soltera. Es ilógico. — dijo Hitomi entornando los ojos, olvidando por completo evitar decir lisuras delante de su padre. — ¿No es cierto, papá?

En su mente de genio se combinaron ambas ideas de sus hijos, causándole pavor de tan sólo ver las escenas que se imaginaba. TenTen vendiendo sus armas sin ser sensei, como dijo Hizashi; pero con un shinobi buscándola y cortejándola, como dijo Hitomi. Menos mal que revivió.

— ¡Papá!

—Oye, Neji, contesta…

— ¿Ah?

—Te quedaste pensativo de repente. — comentó Hizashi.

—Eh… claro. Mejor vallamos a dormir. Todos. — y ante las miradas asombradas de sus hijos, se dirigió a la habitación.

**00000000**

"_Extrañamente se sentía volar. Observaba toda su aldea desde lo alto. Pasaba por varios lugares, visitando a sus amigos, y nadie lo notaba. Fue cuando se acercó a una vitrina que exhibía kunais, se dio cuenta de su aspecto: era un pájaro blanco._

_Confundido, emprendió vuelo hacia otro lugar. Visualizó a su prima Hinata y a la pequeña Himawari dejando un girasol a una tumba, en el cementerio. Se acercó percatándose cuando se fueron, que en la tumba estaba escrito: 'Hyuga Neji: Héroe muerto en batalla'._

_Entonces comprendió. Lo veía todo, pero nadie lo veía a él. Sólo era una simple ave volando de ahí a allá, porque estaba muerto. Murió en la Guerra._

_No podía permanecer más tiempo observando esa realidad. Extendió sus alas apartándose de ahí. Podía ver que todos eran felices, con hijos y nuevos títulos que desconocía. Llegó a un lugar nuevo. Una tienda de armas._

_Ingresó temeroso y sólo vio a una aburrida joven. Cabello castaño recogido en dos rodetes mejor elaborados a como recordaba, ojos del mismo color, y llevaba puesto un vestido chinesco largo con un corte dejando ver su torneada y larga pierna. Era ella. Era TenTen con una expresión aburrida que desconocía. Una vez que hizo sus cálculos, llegó a la conclusión que tenía 28 años de edad. _

_Pero aquí estaba lo extraño: ¿Qué hacía ella, conocida por su gran manejo de armas, vendiendo sus armas? No tenía lógica. Estaban todas sus armas listas para ser compradas por algún interesado._

—_Creo que fue mala idea abrir una tienda, cuando ya todo el mundo está en armonía. — le escuchó decir soltando un sonoro suspiro. — Cerraré hoy mucho antes._

— _¡Hey, preciosa!— la vio girarse e inmediatamente sonreír afablemente ante el llamado de un sujeto. Demasiado conocido, por cierto. — ¿Hoy cierras antes, TenTen?_

—_Hola, Kankuro. Qué sorpresa verte pasar por aquí…— saludó con un beso en la mejilla._

—_Venía a recoger a Gaara para la reunión de los Kages. Está en la casa de Temari._

—_Bien que quieres ver a tu sobrino. — agregó riendo._

—_Hablando de ver a alguien. Pasaré una semana por aquí, ¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos? Ya te extrañaba. Además, debemos de aprovechar que te hayas puesto un vestido tan bonito, dejando ver esos tesoros torneados, largos y firmes llamados piernas. — dijo en tono coqueto y ella rió sonoramente._

—_Me parece bien… te veo más tarde entonces, consejero del Kasekage. — dijo graciosa._

_Y por fin el detestable sujeto, bautizado así por un pájaro que podía verlo todo, se marchó. No, eso no podía ser posible. ¿Ella con Kankuro? ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Una de mal gusto._

_No podía asimilar bien el hecho. Pero después de todo, recordó que faltó a su promesa: Regresar y escucharla. ¿Qué pudo haber dicho ella? Porque él pensaba ir con todo. Finalmente, por cosas del destino o un simple deber de protección; hizo que muriera en el campo de batalla._

_Era extraño. Él se imaginó tener una familia con aquella castaña. Tener hijos, él siendo un ANBU, y ella siendo sensei. ¡No se la imaginaba vendiendo armas! ¡Sus armas! Algo estaba mal ahí. Se encontraba arrepintiéndose de todo, de haber muerto. Porque, se supone que Naruto era aún más fuerte que él, ¿no? Entonces, pudo defenderse solo._

_Ya nada podía hacer. Sólo seguir siendo un ave espectador de la dicha de los demás, y ver cómo la mujer que ama sale con un shinobi de la arena. Ella podrá tener hijos, y no con él. Formará una familia donde él no pinta nada. Nada en absoluto._

—_Oh, un ave…— sí, eso era ahora. Un pájaro volando por todos lados. — Bueno… no es nada. Puedes quedarte ahí, pequeñín. — y la palabra 'nada' era recordada por ella._

_¿Ella sería feliz? ¡Pero qué tonteras se preguntaba! ¡Claro que lo era! ¿No ve su sonrisa? Y él no formaba parte de esa felicidad por estar muerto. Muerto y enterrado. Nada en lo absoluto"._

—Neji…— ahora sentía que alguien le hablaba y movía ligeramente. — ¡Neji!— seguía observando esa tienda sin perder detalle. Pero extrañamente, desaparecía cual ilusión. — ¡Neji, despiértate!

Un golpe de almohada le regresó a la realidad. Miró bien: todo estaba oscuro, alumbrado únicamente por la lámpara a su lado. Estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, misteriosamente confundido. Sudado y alterado. Extrañado y por fin consciente.

— ¡Neji! ¿Ya despertaste?— recién se fijaba a su lado, donde se encontraba la castaña que estaba en sus sueños. De la misma edad que en su pesadilla, pero tenía su cabello sujeto en una trenza desecha y llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir. — Parecías tener un mal sueño… tuve que golpearte.

—Fue un… ¿sueño?— cuestionó extrañado. Pero si todo parecía tan real.

—Balbuceabas cosas moviendo tus brazos como si fueras a volar. — ríe burlona. — ¿Soñabas que eras un ave huyendo del cazador?

—Fue una pesadilla, entonces. — murmuró acomodándose en su cama.

— ¿No me dirás qué soñaste?

—Esa pesadilla se debió a la conversación que tuvimos con los niños. Soñé que… era un pájaro y nunca reviví. Que sólo volaba observando que los demás eran felices. Tú también, tenías una tienda de armas…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vender mis armas?! ¡Primero subasto tu ropa!— gritó alarmada. —Creo que las ideas de Hizashi te hicieron alucinar un poco.

—Eso no es todo. Salías con alguien. — contó sin ocultar su enojo.

— ¿Quién era? Seguramente me habrás soñado con algún shinobi fuerte y apuesto para que te molestes así…— bromeó riendo un poco.

—No lo es. Era simplemente Kankuro.

—A mí sí me parece fuerte…— se gana la mirada molesta de su esposo. — Tranquilo, fue un sueño raro. Pero en fin. Creo que te sigue atormentando las suposiciones de Hitomi y Hizashi, ya olvídalo… tú estás aquí, vivo y a mi lado. Así será por muchísimo tiempo. — se acurruca más hacia el pecho de su esposo. Neji sólo le besó suavemente la frente volviendo a dormir.

**00000000**

Tocar sutilmente el hombro con dos dedos, ningún resultado. Mover suavemente, aún nada. Llamarla tres veces por su nombre, aún no despertaba. Golpear más fuerte, absolutamente nada.

Ya cansado de la situación, concentró chakra en su palma, direccionándola hacia el pecho de su hermana. Se detuvo al ver que por fin ella despertó con el byakugan activado y bloqueándole un punto de chakra de su antebrazo con dos de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué quieres, Hizashi?— preguntó parcamente desactivando su byakugan.

— ¡Estabas despierta! ¡No tenías que bloquearme el brazo, boba! Mañana estudiamos. — le reclamó alejándose de ella.

—Pensé que era un enemigo. Agradece que no haya llamado a papá, él sí pudo confundirte y matarte de un solo golpe.

—Ya, cállate. Venía por un asunto importante.

—Habla, estoy cansada.

—Hitomi…— ella se extrañó al ver esa seriedad nada común en su hermano. Al parecer sí era un asunto importante. — ¿Me hubieran quedado bien los ojos castaños? Ya sabes, si papá no hubiera revivido y tal vez ni nos hubiésemos llamado a…— calló girándose para poder esquivar un kunai dirigido a su ojo. — ¡¿Qué te pasa, loca?! — su hermana estaba de pie, con el byakugan activado y más kunais en sus manos.

—Largo de mi habitación.

—No respondiste. — tuvo que agacharse para no recibir otro kunai.

— ¡Fuera!

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

¿Creían que escribí por las puras "_Coma"?_ Pues se equivocan, ese fic estaba destinado a formar parte de uno de los one-shot. Tarde o temprano los mellizos debían enterarse de por qué dicen por ahí que su padre murió, y cómo revivió. Entre llantos por parte de Hitomi, y suposiciones por parte de Hizashi, tuvo que quedar disipada la duda. ¡Ah! Por cierto, en "_Coma" _dejo implícitamente un promesa entre Neji y TenTen, y bueno, aquí se vio en qué consistió la promesa que se hicieron antes de la guerra. Las suposiciones de Hizashi, creo que se sabe que eso es lo que verdaderamente sucedió, pero aquí en mi fic, son sólo eso: suposiciones que formaron una pesadilla en Neji. Sí, el hecho que Neji se sintiera volar como un pájaro observando a TenTen en una tienda de armas siendo coqueteada por cierto ninja de la arena; fue un sueño.

Espero que haya resultado de su agrado. Cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, sugerencia, pueden dejarlo en un review :)

A partir del próximo one-shot, la pregunta no será "Padre, ¿por qué...?" cambiará ese aspecto, pero serán preguntas igual de incómodas a su desdichado-afortunado padre. El one-shot 7 será la idea de Vistoria, ya verán cómo se plasmó :)

Saludos!


	7. One-Shot N 7

**_Disclaimer_: **_Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Aclaración**: Cambio de comienzo de pregunta. Idea de Vistoria._

* * *

><p><strong>Padre, ¿...<strong>

**One-Shot VII:… ya no nos querrás?**

Conocía la insignia del pergamino que tenía entre sus manos. No quería abrirlo, suficiente era saber lo que su byakugan le mostraba. Lo que más temía desde hace cinco años, estaba sucediendo: "Solicitud de ingreso al escuadrón ANBU".

— ¿Por qué?— murmuró soltando el pergamino como si quemara. Su esposa resopló hacia arriba moviendo ligeramente su flequillo.

—Neji, desde que Hitomi y Hizashi tenían 3 años, quise ingresar al escuadrón ANBU de Armas y Defensa, pero como aún estaban muy pequeños, desistí. Te dije que cuando tengan 8, se sabrán defender muy bien, ahí será el momento. Bueno, ¡Ya tienen ocho desde hace cuatro meses!

—Eres sensei. Pensé que ya no querrías.

—Sabes que lo de sensei era momentáneo. Además, Lee puede ser sensei de mis alumnos. ¡Quiero ser ANBU desde hace mucho! ¡Y lo sabes!

—Ser sensei es mejor. — los castaños ojos de TenTen le miraron incrédulos. Neji, el capitán del mejor escuadrón ANBU de Konoha, no podía estar diciendo eso. Son del diablo esas cosas.

—Entonces, tú sé sensei y me das tu cargo de capitán.

—Es imposible.

— ¡Por eso! Ahí está mi solicitud. Naruto me dijo en repetidas ocasiones que yo sería aceptada al instante, incluso Shikamaru me dijo que pueden darme el cargo de capitana rápidamente. ¿No es grandioso?

—Los niños… no pueden estar solos.

—Tú eres ANBU e igual casi siempre estás en la casa. ¡Lo que quieres es que siga siendo la que cocina y atiende el hogar, Hyuga!

—Yo no…

— ¡Machista!

—TenTen, no pongas palabras en mi boca. Simplemente que como sensei te va muy bien.

—Pero yo quiero ser ANBU, estoy a un paso de la aceptación, Neji. No harás que cambie de parecer. Además no leíste la solicitud, sé valiente y hazlo.

—No es necesario. Este pergamino seguirá sellado. — activa su byakugan agachándose para recoger el pergamino, pero su mirada cruza por el vientre de su esposa. En ese punto, él se alejó del asiento, con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Más sorpresas en ese día: una pequeña fuente de chakra crecía en el interior de su mujer.

—Pareciera que viste un fantasma, pervertido, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que ves mi ropa interior? ¡Desactiva el byakugan y di algo!— estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para seguir observando. Su labio inferior temblaba viendo incrédulo lo que pasaba. Esa no era la mejor manera de enterarse que iba a tener un tercer hijo. — ¡Neji!

—Estás… embarazada. — soltó aún algo turbado por la noticia, y, ¿por qué no? alegremente sorprendido. Siempre es una dicha el ser padre, y disfrutar una vez más aquella experiencia. Sin omitir el hecho de despertarse a altas horas de la noche en busca de los antojos, incluyendo los repentinos cambios de humor de TenTen, hipersensibilidad e histeria incontrolable. Pero todo eso no le importaba, si cuando él quería, activaba su byakugan observando el crecimiento de su hijo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— chilló mirándose el vientre y palparlo. — ¡Estás mintiendo!

— ¿Mentiría con eso?

— ¡Es imposible! O bueno… no tan imposible, creo que era lógico. — se sonrojó al recordar los hechos en esos últimos meses, donde seguramente concibió a su hijo. Una idea brotó en su mente, haciéndole fruncir ligeramente el ceño. — ¡Ajá! ¡Seguramente ya calculaste que quería ingresar al escuadrón ANBU en estos meses y me embarazaste para que desista!

—TenTen, no calculé nada. Es absurdo. Sólo estás embarazada. — dijo calmado, sin darse cuenta de que dos personas ingresaban a la mansión.

— ¿Mamá embarazada?— los mayores se giraron rápidamente al escuchar dos voces hablando en unísono. Hitomi y Hizashi ya habían llegado de la Academia, tenían sus opalinos ojos bien abiertos, como si de una revelación divina se tratara.

—Oh, genial. Lo que faltaba. — masculló TenTen algo molesta por la manera en la que sus hijos se enteraron. Desde antes ellos sabían bien qué significaba la palabra 'embarazada'. Los mellizos fruncieron el ceño después de unos segundos.

— ¿Ya no seré la menor?

— ¿Seré el mayor-mayor?

—Sólo mayor, bobo.

— ¡No me digas así, boba! ¡Respétame, soy tu mayor por tres minutos!

—Niños, ¿desde qué momento escucharon?— preguntó TenTen acercándose algo temerosa.

—Desde que dijiste que papá lo tenía todo calculado. — respondió Hitomi desinteresadamente, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—Pues…

—Sí, niños, tendrán un hermano. — interrumpió Neji a su esposa. ¿Para qué ocultarlo?

Los mellizos no tenían expresión en el rostro, estaban totalmente serios. A TenTen esa expresión le recordó a Neji cuando era más joven -aunque su gestualidad no cambió en casi nada con el pasar de los años-, así de serio, pero la expresión de ellos se tornaba un poco más fría. _"Cada día se parecen más a él. ¿Acaso Hitomi no puede ser la única seria? ¡¿Por qué Hizashi también?!" _se lamentó TenTen viendo que sus hijos seguían observándolos fija e intercaladamente.

Mientras, su esposo estaba más relajado. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Sus hijos asimilarían fácilmente la noticia de tener un hermano, no es problema que se enteraran así repentinamente. ¿A qué niño no le gusta la idea de tener un nuevo hermano? Era la pregunta que rondaba su confiada mente de genio. "_Son listos. Es sencillo" _pensó sonriendo arrogante en su interior.

—Hubieras esperado a que confirmemos el embarazo. La sutilidad no es tu virtud, eh. — le susurró TenTen algo fastidiada. ¿Qué manera era esa de comunicarles a sus hijos sobre su nuevo hermano? Hacía falta más sutilidad, aparte de comprobarlo. —No te creeré hasta confirmarlo, así que iremos donde Sakura. Ahora. —Se dirigió a los niños. — Bueno… nosotros saldremos una hora, ¿sí? Entrenen, jueguen, cuídense, hagan lo que quieran… ahora vuelvo.

Sin decir más retrocedió lentamente, para después ir casi corriendo hacia la habitación. ¡No podía creer que estaba embarazada, de nuevo! _"Que no sean dos… que no sean dos…" _rogó cuando llegó a la habitación. Se imaginó un momento a ella con cuatro mini Neji's entrenando las técnicas del clan Hyuga, practicando manejo de armas y siendo observados por su padre. _"¡Quizás sea sólo un bebé!"_. Sonrió grandemente confiando en la última idea, un hijo más seguía siendo una alegría.

En la sala, Neji observaba de reojo a sus hijos: seguían teniendo la misma mirada seria-fría, como si analizaran algo, cruzados de brazos. Ya había pasado mucho rato -exactamente 5 minutos en silencio-, ¿Por qué no sonríen, se alegran, brincan y preguntan algo? ¿Por qué siguen tan serios?

En Hitomi era usual, pero a juego con su hermano, era extraño. Pasaron en total, diez minutos en silencio. Ellos no se iban a sus recámaras, seguían sin tener rastro de alegría o emoción en el rostro. _"Tendré que romper yo el silencio"_ pensó el Hyuga mayor, girándose hacia ellos.

— ¿Cómo les fue en la Academia?— a falta de TenTen, él tendría que formular la pregunta.

—Bien— contestaron secamente, extraño de ambos. Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No. — su ceño se frunció aún más. ¿Hizo algo malo y no se dio cuenta?

—Fundamentos a los monosílabos, ahora. — él era el cortante, no ellos.

—Tú nunca los das. — _"¿Desde cuándo contestan al mismo tiempo?"_ pensó disgustado Neji.

—Ustedes sí. ¿Qué pasa?— ya empezaba a molestarle esa frialdad nada propia en sus hijos.

—Nada.

—Hitomi y Hizashi Hyuga, hablen claro de una vez. — habló firme.

Su paciencia tenía límites, siendo sus hijos capaces de sobrepasarlos una y otra vez. Esperaría respuestas a ese extraño comportamiento. Ellos no le contestan con monosílabos, mucho menos así de fríos ¡Y nunca al mismo tiempo! Tal vez algo les molestó, cosa que no sabe. Sus hijos no habían llegado disgustados de la Academia, se pusieron así cuando… _"Cuando se enteraron del embarazo"_ completó mentalmente y fijó rápidamente su vista hacia abajo. Hablaban entre ellos.

— ¿Formulas tú la pregunta o yo?— susurró audible, Hitomi a su hermano.

—Tú. Quiero seguir siendo cortante, es divertido. — contestó Hizashi, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hmp…— Hitomi inhaló y exhaló, para después levantar la cabeza mirando fríamente a su padre. Suavizó su mirada al tiempo en que se encontraba con la interrogante de Neji. Se le veía dubitativa. Bajó nuevamente la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el piso y empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos; igual que su tía Hinata. — Nosotros… eh... Padre, ¿ya no nos… querrás?

—Cuando nazca nuestro hermano… De repente nos dejarás de lado, estarás más con él y hablarás lo poco que hablas, con él. — complementó Hizashi, igual de temeroso que su hermana. Ambos lo miraban con sus opalinos ojos, nerviosos, expectantes a una respuesta a aquel temor. Uno que le hizo preguntarse a él mismo repetidas veces, de dónde sacaron esa... suposición.

Observaba perplejo a sus hijos ¿Ese era el motivo de su visible molestia? ¿Piensan que cuando nazca su otro hijo los deje de querer? Tal vez sea normal que piensen eso, después de todo, ellos siempre están juntos, _riñendo_, pero juntos. Recordó un suceso hace cinco años, cuando TenTen le explicó cierto comportamiento que los primogénitos adoptan con la llegada de un hermano (Fue cuando Hinata esperaba a Himawari, y Bolt se sentía más que reemplazado). En ese entonces, ella en tono de broma, lo colocó en el caso de un tercer hijo, diciendo que sus mellizos están acostumbrados a ser sólo ellos los consentidos, por lo que pasarían la misma experiencia. Ahora comprendía ese comportamiento. El mismo que tuvo su sobrino cuando sus padres le comunicaron la llegada de su hermana.

Se trataba del sencillo temor del primogénito, en éste caso, primogénitos: ser remplazados. La duda era clara, así como tenía una respuesta sencilla a la duda: ¿Dejaría de quererles? No.

Imposible. Jamás dejaría de amar a sus pequeños. Era ilógico, él querrá de igual manera a los tres. Son sus niños, aunque le hagan enfadar, estresar, peleen entre ellos cansándolo a veces, lo embromen con frecuencia, digan las lisuras contagiadas de su madre, y seguramente se les una el nuevo Hyuga aumentando todo; nunca dejaría de quererlos. Ellos eran fruto del amor que se tienen TenTen y él, motivo suficiente para amarlos.

"_Ahora di eso en palabras"_ se dijo, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—No contesta, Hizashi. No nos va a querer...— escuchó la voz temblorosa de Hitomi.

—Seguramente se olvidará de nosotros.

—No. — ¿cómo expresarles todo el parlamento que soltó su mente? menudo genio ha de ser. — Nunca dejaré de quererles.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces no querrás a nuestro hermano?— preguntaron extrañados. Se mordió la lengua por no expresarse mejor. Suspiró cansinamente. _"¿Por qué siguen dudando?"_ pensó.

—Les quiero a los tres por igual. Nada cambiará, sólo el hecho de que seremos más. Entrenarán junto a su hermano, querrán a su hermano. — enfatiza las últimas palabras. — Sobre todo, lo cuidarán al ser sus mayores. Como yo con ustedes.

— ¿Así como Bolt cuida de Himawari?— pregunta Hizashi, y su padre asiente. Al menos cuando nació Himawari, _el rubio hiperactivo 2_, se encandiló al instante con su adorable hermana. Quizás eso pase con sus hijos cuando nazca su hermano. — ¡Será sencillo! Siempre tengo que cuidar de Hitomi. Uno más, uno menos...

—Soy yo quien cuida que no hagas tonterías, Hizashi. Supongo que ahora tendré que cuidar que no le contagies tu idiotez a nuestro hermano…— rebatió su hermana.

—Ya entendieron. — comentó Neji por fin tranquilo. _"Siguió siendo sencillo…" _

Cerró los ojos conforme, sus hijos comprendieron muy bien con sus explicaciones. Sólo era necesario decir eso. No son iguales a Bolt, ellos son más _listos_ capaces de entender, punto. Más que s_encillo _no pudo haber resultado. No quería ni imaginarse que sus hijos hubieran seguido pensando que dejaría de quererlos, o peor, que crezca un odio en ellos hacia su hermano.

—Padre, ¿y si cuando llega decides quererlo más que a nosotros?— abrió sus ojos al escuchar que volvieron a dudar. — De repente sólo dices eso porque aún no lo ves.

— ¡Y lo querrás más que a nosotros, papá!— secundó su hija.

—Eso no es…— trató de enmendar _nuevamente_.

—… Nos olvidará. — dijo Hizashi negativamente.

—Exacto, cuando nuestro hermano llegue, sólo se dedicará a él, además de…

—Hizashi, Hitomi, — les llamó antes de que sigan suponiéndose más cosas. Se agachó a su altura, como rara vez lo hace. — Nunca dejaré de quererles— reiteró para después aclarar su garganta. Habló firmemente sin evitar tener un sonroso en sus pálidas mejillas: — Siempre los _amaré_, a ustedes, a su madre, y a su hermano. Dejen de pensar lo contrario.

Levantó su mirada, la cual había estado clavada en el suelo en todo el rato en el cual habló. Se sentía turbado al decir lo que siente en palabras más afectuosas, no lo hacía con frecuencia. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, no podía permitir que esas dudas siguieran apareciendo en sus hijos. Eran tan sólo niños, tenía que hacerles entender de una mejor manera.

"_Tierna y comprensiva ¡Conmoverlos, Hyuga! Se necesita darles afecto ya que son sólo pequeñitos. Saca tu lado amoroso de vez en cuando." _una vez le aconsejó TenTen, cuando Hizashi y Hitomi, a la edad de cuatro años, tuvieron un tremendo berrinche; mientras que él corría por toda la casa -con dolor de cabeza gracias a los llantos- para encontrar cada juguete o dulce que solicitaba su esposa. Ella no dejaba de sonreírles, acariciándole los cabellos y susurrando palabras conmovedoras.

Interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, se sorprendió al encontrarse con esos dos pares de ojos, idénticos a los suyos, mirándolo cálidamente con un brillo especial. Veía esa misma reacción en otros ojos, de diferente color, pero con el mismo brillo que dice sólo una cosa: se conmovieron.

Ya lo sabía. Ese brillo en los ojos, perteneciente a TenTen y heredado a sus hijos, decía sin palabras que les encantó ese gesto. Lo corroboró mejor al sentirlos abrazarse a él con fuerza. Puso en práctica el consejo de su esposa, logrando los resultados deseados.

—Te queremos… papá. — susurraron en cada oído. Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del abrazo. Ser un poco más expresivo, tenía sus recompensas. — Y también a nuestro hermano.

Los aferró un poco más a su cuerpo y sonrió tenuemente -sin que se dieran cuenta-. Bien, el hecho de que se enteraran precipitadamente de lo que logró ver con su byakugan, no resultó tan mal después de todo. Ahora que confirmarían el embarazo, el resultado le encantará: TenTen no será ANBU. No estará en peligro.

Demasiada incertidumbre le hacía pasar a su esposa cuando él iba de misión, sin contar que sus hijos se preocupaban también. Neji no quería pasar por lo mismo, mucho menos agregarle más preocupación a los niños si TenTen se hacía ANBU. Ellos demostraban su angustia cada vez que él llegaba de una peligrosa misión, contándole todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo de ausencia, con una sonrisa gigante en los labios y sin dejar de abrazar a su cansado padre -quien escuchaba a su manera-. La quería segura, a salvo con sus pequeños.

Se sentía más tranquilo gracias a las dudas disipadas, sus hijos tomaron demasiado bien la noticia. Ninguno de los tres Hyuga se dio cuenta de que, detrás de una pared en el pasillo, alguien observó y escuchó todo, sin atreverse a interrumpir el momento.

TenTen se limitó a sonreír conmovida, mientras que una lágrima de felicidad se deslizaba por su sonrosada mejilla. _"Cuando te lo propones, resultas encantador"_ pensó mirando a Neji -aún agachado- correspondiendo al abrazo de sus hijos. Esa era una de las pocas veces donde él, les dice abiertamente que los ama, que no sea cuando están dormidos. Rió suavemente sin ser oída.

También ama a su esposo, a sus mellizos… Posó sus manos en su vientre, ensanchando aun más su sonrisa. — Y a ti — susurró.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

El one-shot, fue idea de Vistoria: la llegada de un nuevo hermano, y el temor de los mellizos a ser remplazados. Al menos y con todo esfuerzo, Neji pudo resolver esa duda, dejándoles bien claro que nunca los dejaría de amar. Recordando todos los consejos de su esposa; quien observó todo escondida con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Qué más seguirá con el embarazo? Creo que ya puedo empezar a relatar un poco cómo es que Neji y TenTen terminaron casados con hijos; en los próximos one-shot se verá eso, entre otras cosas más.

En fin, espero que haya resultado del agrado de todas. Gracias por la idea, Vistoria; la desarrollé de esta manera, espero también haya resultado de tu agrado.

Cualquier opinión, crítica, duda, idea; son bienvenidos en un review :)

Nos leemos. Saludos!


	8. One-Shot N 8

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Anuncio: _**_Comienzo de los "One-shot Recuerdo". Explicación al finalizar el capítulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Padre, ¿...<strong>

**One-Shot VIII: ...****Cómo fue tu primera cita?**

Escuchaba sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaba y hablaba su esposa sin cesar. No tenía cabeza para otro asunto que no sea el que se acababa de enterar: TenTen sí está embarazada. Confirmado por una ninja-médico.

Cuando la doctora Uchiha había abierto sus ojos jade, a tal grado que parecían salirse de su rostro, confirmaron lo que él mismo vio con su técnica sucesoria. La siguiente felicitación hacia su esposa fue re-confirmarlo. Había escuchado decir a TenTen hacia la médico, que no divulgara la noticia. La pelirosa asintió sonriente, felicitando nuevamente a la pareja.

Salieron del consultorio, sin dar un paso más, los dos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo. _Un miembro más a la familia, una alegría más._ Neji, al ver el camino vacío, la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, susurrándole unas palabras -no repetidas con frecuencia- consiguiendo que su esposa le besara. Felices era una palabra muy corta para su sentir.

— ¡Temari me va a matar!— Ya estaban llegando a casa, y escuchó lo que decía su esposa a su lado, cuando ingresaban al complejo Hyuga rumbo a la mansión del Bouke. — ¡Neji, no estás escuchándome!

—Dijiste que la esposa de Nara te matará.

—Sí. Verás, ella también está embarazada, tiene tres meses de embarazo y nos lo comunicó a las chicas sobre eso, el mes pasado.

—No sabía que Shikamaru sería padre por segunda vez. (*)— comentó el Hyuga ligeramente sorprendido.

—Ya lo sabes, ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Si supieras cómo nos pusimos todas cuando, hace ocho años, nos enteramos que estábamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo. Sólo por diferencia de meses. Nos gritamos en la cara: ¡Copiona! Unas a otras, excepto Hinata, para después carcajearnos. ¡Fue genial! A fin de cuentas llevamos un buen embarazo. ¿Tú y los demás hablaron de eso antes?

—Sólo nos habíamos comunicado que seríamos padres.

—Qué aburridos. — chasqueó la lengua volviendo a reír. — Bueno, esa fue la primera vez de nuestra ligera molestia de no ser la única embarazada, pero después pasó. ¡La que marcaba la diferencia era yo por tener dos hijos en un parto! Si supieras las bromas que me hicieron…

—Ni me digas. — susurró imaginándose que esas mujeres, debieron de haberle fastidiado así como lo hicieron con él sus amigos. Aún recordaba lo que le gritaban: "¡Tu llama de la juventud es poderosa!" "Problemático" "¡Semental!" "Hmp" "¡Seguro eras insaciable con la pobre TenTen, ttebayo!"

—Luego, Hinata marcó la diferencia con su segundo embarazo. Todas nos emocionamos cuando ella esperaba a Himawari, y lo mejor es que era la única embarazada después de tres años. ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera sido si alguien más se embarazaba! De nuevo el grito de copiona.

—Naruto también se había emocionado con la noticia de Hinata-sama. — recordó entonces cuando, el excelentísimo séptimo, dio vacaciones a todo su escuadrón ANBU, le dio días libres a Shikamaru, pidió a Sasuke que regresara a la aldea cuanto antes, e invitó al resto de todos sus amigos (quienes estaban contrariados ante la seriedad de la invitación) a Ichiraku con motivo de informar una buena nueva que alegraría a toda Konoha: La llegada de su hija. A sus recuerdos se sumaron las escenas de golpes e insultos por parte del resto; habían retrasado sus respectivos trabajos para con la aldea, por una celebración que sólo le incumbía a Naruto y a su familia.

— Temari había dicho que si se embarazaba nuevamente, y alguien más lo hacía al mismo tiempo, la descuartizaría. — rió cantarinamente. — Con Ino no había problema, ella dijo que adoraba a Inojin, pero que no deseaba darle un hermanito. La advertencia estaba dirigida hacia mí.

—Un embarazo no siempre es planificado, sólo llega. Así pasó contigo.

— ¿Cómo sé que tú no me embarazaste de nuevo apropósito, eh?

—Porque así no fue.

—Ya, ya, ya, Sr. Inocente. El punto es que tendré que aguantar el grito de "¡Copiona!", iré a avisarles ahora antes que Sakura abra la boca.

Neji asintió. Ya estaban en la puerta de la mansión, y ahora tendrían que confirmarles a sus hijos que sí tendrían un hermanito o hermanita. Al menos ya habían asimilado bien la idea.

Abrió la puerta, siendo el primero en ingresar, sin siquiera imaginarse que recibiría serpentinas, escuchar silbatos, y dos voces reconocibles gritar: ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Lee? ¿Guy-sensei?— dijo TenTen viendo cómo su esposo se retiraba enfadado, todos los papelitos de colores que cayeron en su cabello. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Florecita! ¡Seré tío por tercera vez, felicidades!— ella gritó al ser cargada por Lee, y girada por los aires. Guy-sensei, desde su silla de ruedas, se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo fue que…?— sus castaños ojos por fin encontraron a los presuntos responsables del hecho que se hayan enterado. — ¿Ustedes dijeron…?

—Papá nos dijo que tendríamos un hermano y debemos quererlo. — empezó Hitomi retirándose el colorido gorro de fiesta que le obligaron a usar.

—Fuimos a decírselo a tío Lee y al abuelo Guy, mi idea. — el culpable, quien no era nadie más que Hizashi, habló sonriente aún con el gorro de fiesta puesto.

— ¡Neji, mi muchacho! ¡Felicitaciones!— el genio ya sin papelillos en el cabello, sintió el aún fuerte a pesar de los años, brazo de su ex maestro en su cuello. Tuvo que encorvarse para estar a la altura de la silla de ruedas. — ¡La llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo potente en ustedes! ¡Una pequeña llama estará creciendo en su bella familia!

— ¡Si supieran cuán alegres nos pusimos cuando Hiza-kun y Hito-chan fueron a contarnos la buena nueva!— dijo Lee totalmente alegre.

—Tío Lee, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirle que no me llame Hito-chan?— se quejó la menor entornando los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo se enteraron de la pronta llegada de un miembro más a la familia?— preguntó Guy a los esposos ya libres.

—Hoy. — contestó TenTen aún incrédula de que, antes de planear cuándo comunicar la noticia a todos sus allegados, las bestias verdes ya se habían enterado. Decírselo a ellos era como publicarlo en el diario de Konoha. —Eh… fue imprevisto que se hayan enterado de esto. Neji y yo pensábamos contarlo a todos en conjunto…

—Podemos comunicarlo nosotros, ¿no es así, Guy-sensei?

— ¡Por supuesto, Lee! ¡Vayamos de una vez a…!

—No. — se apuró en interrumpir Neji. — TenTen se lo comunicará a sus amigas. Después veré cuándo comunicárselo a los demás.

—Me acabas de hacer recordar. Mejor no me arriesgo a que se enteren antes de yo decirles algo... ¡Sakura puede ir con el chisme! Adiós, niños, Lee, Guy-sensei…— pasó por el costado de Neji susurrándole: — Ni se te ocurra salir de misión o echarles de la casa.

Quedaron los cinco, solos y en silencio una vez que se cerrara la puerta. En las mentes de los pequeños rondaba la remota idea que, quizás, hayan cometido una imprudencia y su padre esté molesto. Por eso tal seriedad. Sin embargo, la idea desapareció al darse cuenta que era totalmente normal: su padre siempre estaba serio.

— ¿Por qué no les dices a todos los demás que tendrás otro hijo, Neji? Como Shikamaru…— se aventuró a preguntar Guy.

—Shikamaru se lo contó discreto a Naruto. Él divulgó la noticia. — todos, menos el que contestó y Hitomi, rieron al recordar esa escena hace un mes. El grito de: "Shikamaru, ¡¿Serás padre de nuevo, 'ttebayo?!" se escuchó por toda Konoha.

—¿Ves, Neji? No soy el único que se sorprende de esa manera. Aún recuerdo cuando todos nos enteramos que TenTen esperaba a Hiza-kun y…— Lee siente la mirada de advertencia de la Hyuga. — Y Hitomi. ¡Por suerte contuve mi sorpresa cuando ellos me avisaron del nuevo embarazo!

— ¿Contener tu sorpresa fue gritar, aún más fuerte que Naruto, que TenTen estaba embarazada? Lo peor es que tenías el análisis en manos, corriendo por la aldea, y mostrándoselo a quien no te creía. — dijo Neji frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Eso hizo?— preguntaron los mellizos en unísono viendo a su tío sonreír nervioso.

—Entonces fue bueno traer a tío Lee y a abuelo Guy a la casa antes de decírselo. — dedujo Hizashi.

—Tuve que interrumpir mi misión súper secreta de saber cuál es la cita perfecta para la bella Ayame. — se lamentó Lee dejando caer la cabeza, y Guy colocó su mano en el hombro. Los tres Hyuga enarcaron una ceja.

—Tranquilo, Lee, tu llama de la juventud organizará una maravillosa cita para la muchacha que te robó el corazón. — animó Guy.

— ¿Qué es una cita?— preguntaron los mellizos, y para suerte de su padre, la pregunta fue dirigida a su abuelo Guy.

—Una cita es acordar con alguien, para encontrarse en un lugar específico y así poder conocerse mejor. — explicó sonriendo. — Supongamos que tú Hizashi. — señala al pequeño. — Estés enamorado de una linda jovencita, porque llegará el día en el que tu corazón lata fuerte por alguna kunoichi o alguien especial. Tu llama de la juventud se encenderá aún más, oca…

—Hizashi es muy pequeño para que le dé esas ideas. — interrumpe Neji seriamente.

—Estamos suponiendo, Neji. Sigamos, como estás enamorado, querrás verla, pasar tiempo con ella. Entonces la invitarás quizás a un parque, a un restaurante, a entrenar, ¡Eso es una cita!

—Pudo haberse ahorrado tanta explicación. — masculló Hitomi entornando los ojos, mientras que su hermano asentía dubitativo ante las palabras de la bestia verde.

— ¡Ahora tú!— ésta vez señala a una incómoda Hitomi. — Imaginemos que algún muchacho joven y fuerte, esté enamorado de Hito-chan.

— ¡Que no me digan Hito-chan!

—Hitomi también es aún _demasiado _pequeña para tener esas ideas. — vuelve a decir Neji, pero ésta vez, algo molesto haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras.

— ¡Estamos suponiendo! De tal padre, tal hija…— suspiró Guy colocándose la mano en la frente. — El asunto es que si algún shinobi está enamorado de Hitomi, la invitaría a una cita.

—Inojin…— susurró Hizashi burlesco, y después tosió fuertemente para disimular. Su hermana frunció la nariz encarándolo. Los tres mayores se concentraron en los mellizos.

— ¡Jamás tendría una cita con él!

— ¿Entonces con Shikadai sí?— _"Di en el blanco. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿No me daría cuenta?"_ pensó satisfecho Hizashi al ver que Hitomi se sonrojó furiosamente, mirándolo nerviosa. Observó de reojo cómo su padre frunció el ceño, y continuó sin importarle mucho. — Ya que… él te gusta.

— ¡Shikadai no me… gusta! ¡No… no digas tonterías! Admirar es diferente a lo que dices. — cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos. Si tan sólo a su hermano le gustara una niña, le contestaría.

— ¿Y qué explica que siempre quieras verlo mientras practica con Inojin y Chou-Chou? Incluso te sonrojas al verlo, cuando te habla, también las contadas veces que es amable contigo ¡Hasta cuando bosteza! A Hitomi le gusta Shikadai… a Hitomi le gusta Shikadai… y Shikadai con las justas le dice hola para luego bostezar…— canturreó riéndose.

Guy y Lee también reían al ver que Hitomi correteó a Hizashi alrededor del sofá, agregando que sólo tendría un hermano menor, mientras que él no dejaba de cantar la ridícula canción. Ninguno se dio cuenta que su padre observaba todo más pálido de lo normal.

¿Su hija espiando a un niño? Eso era casi imposible. Hitomi tan seria, correcta, fría e irritable con casi todos sus compañeros de clase. Y ahora sonrojada argumentando vagamente al escuchar que su hermano la delataba. Se podía imaginar que a Hizashi quizás le gustase una niña, él era más… ¿propenso a los sentimientos tempranos, ocultándolos muy bien? Sí, eso, como su madre; pero no su hija. ¡Y con qué niño! ¡Con el vago hijo de un vago! Podrá ser muy inteligente como su padre, pero era igual de vago que el mismo. Sin contar el temperamento parecido al de su madre. Hablaría con TenTen respecto a eso; ella puede hablar con la madre de ese niño para que se mantenga lejos de su hija. Que no le hable, que no esté a su lado… ¡Que no vaya por el mismo camino hacia su casa! _"Maldito niño…"_ pensó seriamente.

— ¡Es la tercera vez en dos días que me lanzas un shuriken! ¡Cortas mi cabello! Claro, como el mío es largo y sedoso. Envidiosa. — se quejaba Hizashi al momento en el que se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Se sobaba su pálida mejilla, en la cual recibió la palma de Hitomi durante la persecución.

—No jueguen con armas en la casa. — reprendió su padre, sin olvidar el hablar seriamente con su esposa sobre la cercanía que tenía su _pequeña_ con aquel niño de Academia. Sus hijos asintieron, pero no borró de su mente el plan de quitarle todo el armamento ninja y pergaminos que les dio TenTen. Era peligroso cuando reñían entre ellos.

— ¿Invitará a una cita a la hija del Sr que vende ramen, tío Lee?— preguntó Hitomi aclarando la garganta y recobrando el color acanelado de su tez normal.

—No sé a dónde. — Lee dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente. — ¿Tú qué opinas, mi eterno rival?

—No deberías de enamorarte con tal frecuencia.

— ¡Ella es diferente, Neji! ¡Siento que es perfecta para mí! Recién la pude conocer mejor gracias a Naruto cuando fuimos a comer ramen… ¡Es hermosa!

—Eso dijiste de una sensei, tío Lee. La semana antepasada. — dijo Hizashi enarcando una ceja.

—Me di cuenta que eso fue una confusión. — todos entrecerraron los ojos, menos Guy, quien comprendía y asentía a todo lo que Lee decía. — ¡Esta vez, voy en serio! Anda, Neji, ¿no tienes algún consejo?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí?

—Te casaste a los veinte años con tu compañera de equipo por más de seis años, tienes dos hijos y vas por el tercero. Sin contar que en siete meses, será tu noveno aniversario ¡Un año más y serán tus Bodas de Aluminio, Neji! ¿Cómo hiciste para que la bella flor se enamore de ti?

Neji se sonrosó al sentirse observado-intimidado por sus dos hijos. ¿Lee tuvo que decir todo eso? Ni siquiera él sabía cómo TenTen se enamoró de él. Aunque, sabía _perfectamente_ cómo se enamoró él de ella.

—Pregúntaselo a ella. — gran forma de salirse del asunto.

—¡Oh, vamos, Neji! ¡Comparte tus experiencias y métodos que usaste con TenTen! Hazlo por Lee, para que pueda ser feliz con esa jovencita.

—Guy-sensei, no lo…

— ¿No tuviste una cita con mamá?— interrumpe Hitomi.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Tu primera cita, seguramente ahí enamoraste más a la bella flor!— exclamaba Lee.

—Padre, ¿Cómo fue tu primera cita?

Ya veía venir la pregunta salida de los labios de su hijo. Maldito Lee con el tema de su cita. No tenía muchas opciones de desviarse del tema, todos lo observaban expectantes. Además, Neji Hyuga jamás evade un tema con explicación _sencilla_.

El detalle estaba en cómo explicar que no se hizo novio de TenTen en una cita, o dos citas, sino cuando despertó de un coma de tres meses. Tal vez podría omitir un poco esa parte, diciendo que ya se había hecho novio de TenTen antes, sin ir a una cita. No por nada le llaman genio.

Su cita no fue de ensueño, mucho menos planificada, y peor: nada romántica. Aunque no recibió quejas por parte de ella, por el contrario, disfrutaron bien de aquella tarde _juntos_ hace 11 años, cuando tenían 18.

_**00000000**_

_Habían pasado exactamente cuatro semanas desde que despertó del coma. TenTen estaba en lo cierto: estaba oxidado gracias a la falta de movilización. Al menos contó con apoyo, sobre todo, paciencia al poder moverse lento._

_Lo que más le gustaban eran las tardes de descanso era que, sin falta venía la maestra de armas, sonriente, al complejo Hyuga. Embromándole, incluso robándole un beso al ver que no había nadie. Era innecesario ocultarse, ya que TenTen agregaba que Hinata sabía de su relación, y después del beso en la cama de hospital, Hiashi-sama también se había enterado. Pero Neji decía que lo mejor era ser discretos._

_Cuando ya estuvo en perfectas condiciones, presentó su solicitud ANBU. Una semana con cuatro días después, Neji ya estaba con varios paquetes en la espalda, al igual que su ex compañera de equipo, dirigiéndose a la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla. Misión rango C. Sencilla._

_Debían llevar medicamentos, una que otras cosas, y por supuesto, mano ayuda, para poder reconstruir y atender algunos pueblos de la aldea. Esas eran las misiones por casi un año, a las que estaban acostumbrándose todos los shinobis de la Alianza. Desde genin a jounin. _

—_Oí que ya presentaste tu solicitud a ANBU…— comentó TenTen casualmente, cuando ya habían regresado a la aldea después de dos semanas._

—_Ya obtuve la respuesta. — contestó Neji, quien estaba a su lado._

— _¿Y? ¿Qué fue? Anda, dime…— sonreía mientras movía el hombro de su novio. Él negó con la cabeza. — ¿No te aceptaron? ¡¿Qué clase de incompetente no te aceptó en el escuadrón?! ¡Mereces ser hasta capitán! ¡Iré a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a ese tipejo que se hace llamar jefe ANBU!— siente la fría mano del Hyuga sujetando su muñeca, para así detenerla a su recorrido._

— _¿En serio merezco ser capitán?_

— _¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién es mejor que tú? Fuiste mi compañero por más de seis años, sé cómo trabajas. Y créeme que mereces ser ANBU. Eres de los mejores. — sonríe grandemente después de decirlo, y pudo distinguir una sonrisa de lado orgullosa en el rostro de él._

—_Fui aceptado._

— _¿Era broma tu negación?— él asintió tenuemente. — ¡Vaya manera de bromear con cara de pelmazo!— ahora, Neji frunció el ceño molesto. Gesto que se borró al sentir el efusivo abrazo de su novia. — ¡Kya! ¡Felicidades! ¡Sabía que lograrías ser ANBU! ¡Esto merece celebración!_

— _¿Celebración? _

— _¡Sí! Solos…— aclaró guiñando el ojo. — Hinata me dijo que Naruto le entregó cupones de Ichiraku Ramen, me regaló unos cuantos ¿deseas ir?_

— _¿Ramen?_

—_Vale, no pongas cara de hostigamiento. Entonces, caminemos por el parque a ver qué hay, y cuéntame cuándo empiezas, qué escuadrón será el que integres, si el tatuaje en el brazo te dolerá, cómo será tu máscara, primeras misiones. ¡Todo! ¡Como una cita! ¡La primera!_

_TenTen jaló de su mano para salir corriendo en dirección al parque central. Al principio su charla era conformada por preguntas de parte de ella, y respuestas de Neji. Después, la primera cita, proclamada así por TenTen, continuó con más fluidez. Incluso la castaña lo llevó a una heladería._

—_Neji, ¿tienes cambio? El Sr de los helados no tiene suficiente vuelto. — pidió la kunoichi a su novio._

—_Yo pago. — se puso a su lado pagando los dos helados de chocolate que había pedido su novia, los cuales, ella sola los había ingerido. — Vámonos._

_Estaba casi anocheciendo, y en ellos se reflejaba algo de cansancio. La primera cita, sin acordar nada, después de regresar de una exhaustiva misión, no fue lo mejor. Pero ambos habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía._

_Neji quiso dejarla en su departamento, y ella agregó que quería ir a la mansión Hyuga para ver a Hinata y entregarle los cupones que no utilizó ni utilizará. Ya estaban en la puerta del lugar._

—_Al parecer Hinata-sama no está._

—_Genial, ni modo. Le entregas estos cupones, ¿sí? — él asintió guardándolos. — Fue divertida nuestra primera cita. Irónico que haya sido por celebración a que seas ANBU, ¡No celebraste conmigo a solas el que yo sea jounin!_

—_Estaba en cama recuperándome, por su no recuerdas. Cuando entres a tus clases de maestra, lo compensaré._

—_Así me gusta. — rió rogando a los cielos que sí pueda ser instruida como maestra de Academia. Sólo así, en un futuro, podrá ser sensei con tres genin a su cargo. — Adiós._

_Sonrió empezando a andar, hasta que alguien la detuvo por los hombros. Quiso sacar un arma pensando en que tal vez era un desconocido, pero desistió al encontrarse con dos ojos perlas mirándola fijamente. El susurro de su nombre fue lo último que salió de sus labios, antes que los de Neji se posaran en ellos._

_La estaba besando, pero eso no era lo interesante, sino que __**él **__fue quien inició el beso. Y qué beso… Era a su manera. Un beso diferente a los demás que habían tenido en sólo un mes de relación._

_Se separaron sin saber cuánto tiempo se habían estado besándose frente a la mansión, sin preocuparse de que algún Hyuga estuviera por ahí. TenTen sonrió dulcemente, y él sólo sonrió tenuemente. Su sonrisa siguió a pesar de escuchar unos pasos retrocediendo, y el ruido alguna puerta cerrándose no tan despacio. "Tal vez era un sirviente" se dijo restándole importancia._

—_Gracias por ser la primera en felicitarme. — la castaña lo miró extrañada. — Quise que fueras tú la primera en saberlo. — como respuesta, obtuvo otro beso._

_Por fin se despidieron. Para extrañeza de TenTen, su novio agregó visitarla al día siguiente en su departamento. La castaña sonrió yéndose rápidamente de ahí, no sin antes plantarle un beso en la sonrosada mejilla del Hyuga. Neji volvió a sonreír de lado. Ingresó al complejo Hyuga, percatándose de alguien observando 'algo' desde una pequeña ventanilla, directo al exterior._

— _¿Hanabi-sama? ¿Qué hace?— la pequeña dio un brinco asustada, quitando su rostro de la ventana y sonriendo nerviosamente a su primo._

—_Hola, Neji-niisan… Adiós, Neji-niisan…— corrió entrando rápidamente a la mansión del Souke, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. El Hyuga enarcó una ceja negando con su cabeza, dirigiéndose a la mansión. "¿Por qué habrá estado nerviosa?"._

**00000000**

—… Después, por terquedad de ella, regresó sola a su departamento. — terminó su narración, omitiendo el beso para evitar sonrojos, festividades, más preguntas o lo que sea incómodo.

— ¿Eso es… todo?— abrió los ojos -que mantuvo cerrados desde la parte final de su narración- al escuchar que Lee habló.

— ¿Mamá te invitó a la cita?— preguntó Hizashi confundido. — ¿No era el hombre quien tiene que hacerlo?

— ¿Fue sólo por celebrar que te convertiste en ANBU, papá?— Hitomi frunció el ceño.

— ¿No la besaste teniendo como fondo un bello atardecer y la perfecta pieza arquitectónica que es la mansión Hyuga?— reclamó Guy dramáticamente.

"_¿Por qué conté esto?"_ se recriminó Neji frunciendo la nariz. No evitó las preguntas, aparecieron de cualquier forma y más ridículas de lo que pensó.

¿Si eso es todo? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un baile y carnaval de Konoha? Ah, claro, tenía que contárselo a Lee 'el excéntrico'. ¿Qué tenía de malo el hecho que TenTen haya invitado a la cita? ¡Por favor! Podía haber sido cualquiera, no precisamente él. El motivo era muy bueno, al menos ser ANBU sirvió para tener una tranquila cita. ¿Beso? Hubieron dos, ¡Dos frente a la mansión! Pero eso no iba a decirlo.

— ¡Neji-niisan! ¡Felicidades por darme un quinto sobrino! En serio, adoro a Bolt, Hima-chan, Hiza-kun y a Hito-chan… pero ya no son tan pequeños. Quería volver a jugar con un pequeñín.

Todos los presentes se fijaron en el recibidor, de donde ingresaba Hanabi Hyuga totalmente sonriente y con un paquete en las manos. _"¿Cómo entró?"_ se preguntó Neji viéndola acercarse hacia los presentes.

—Me encontré con TenTen, me había invitado a la reunión con las demás, pero dije que tenía unos asuntos en el clan y mi escuadrón ANBU. Entonces… ¡Adelantó la noticia de su nuevo embarazo! Compré un pequeño kimono como cuando esperaban a que Hiza-kun y Hito-chan nacieran. Este es color amarillo pastel, ¡Mi byakugan no falla cuando digo será un niño! Toma, toma… fui corriendo a comprarlo sin despedirme de Kiba. — dijo extendiendo el colorido paquete, el cual fue arrebatado por Lee y abierto por el mismo.

— ¡Oh, pero si es tan pequeñito! Recuerdo cuando vi dos de esos mismos regalos hace ocho años, Neji. ¡Mira!— exclamaba entregándole el pequeño kimono. Bien, sólo eran tres personas las que hasta ahora se enteraban del embarazo. Sin contar a las cuatro amigas de TenTen. Probablemente también ellas les cuenten a sus respectivos esposos. Y él… no tiene a quien contar. ¿A su tío quizá? A menos que Hanabi les haya contado a todo el complejo Hyuga.

—No se debió de haber molestado, Hanabi-sama. — dijo Neji. El kimono fue arrebatado ésta vez por Hitomi con una nada usual leve sonrisa.

—Ninguna molestia… Oh, disculpen mis malos modales. Buenas tardes, Lee-san, Guy-san. — saludó la Hyuga. — ¿Cómo están mis sobrinitos tiernos idénticos a su tía? Pequeños demonios…— se acercó a los mellizos acariciándoles las mejillas.

—Tía Hanabi, ¿usted también tuvo una cita?— Hanabi abrió ligeramente los labios ante la pregunta lanzada por Hizashi.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Papá nos contó su primera cita, para así ayudar a que tío Lee invite a Ayame a una. — contó Hitomi. Ahora todas las miradas estaban en Neji, _nuevamente_.

—¿En serio? A mí me pareció tierna la cita de Neji-niisan y TenTen. — todos exclamaron un "¿Qué?" a lo que Hanabi recordó un suceso imposible de olvidar. Continuó: — Yo vi su despedida afuera de la mansión Hyuga. Lo recuerdo a pesar de haber tenido 12 años en ese entonces.

—Neji contó que sólo se despidieron, agregando que fue especial su primera cita. No veo lo tierno. — agregó Lee. La Hyuga mayor sonrió perversamente, viendo cómo a su primo le temblaba el labio inferior y su palidez iba en aumento. _"¿Hanabi-sama lo… vio?"_ pensó Neji pasando saliva duramente al recordar que, finalizada su cita, se la había encontrado nerviosa.

—No contó completo ¡Fue muy tierna su despedida!— juntó sus dos manos cerrando los ojos dulcemente. Ya se imaginaba qué cara pondría su primo al contar la verdad: — ¡Neji-niisan besó apasionadamente a TenTen frente a la mansión Hyuga! Yo estaba saliendo y tuve la plana directa de cómo él, la sujetaba por los hombros y después de la cintura. No me vieron, o bueno, después Neji-niisan me vio pero no me dijo nada. — se carcajeó sonoramente.

El rostro de Neji estaba completamente rojo. Sentía calor a pesar de que estaban en primavera. Las bestias verdes lo miraron incrédulos, para después sonreír dándose cuenta de que el "frío" Hyuga, puede dejar de serlo. Sus hijos enarcaron una ceja sin comprender aún la oración completa. Sabían lo que era un beso, pero el término 'apasionadamente' no estaba en su vocabulario.

—No fue así, Hanabi-sama. — trató de excusarse aclarando la garganta.

— ¡Ahora entiendo qué debo hacer, Guy-sensei!— Lee se puso de pie con el puño en alto. — ¡Esperar a que Ayame me invite cuando sea sensei, llevarla a la puerta de mi casa y besarla apasionadamente sujetándole los hombros!

— ¡Eso es, Lee! ¡La llama de la juventud arderá fuertemente en ti en ese instante, tal y como lo hizo en mi ex pupilo!

— ¡Idiota!— Neji también se puso de pie, con el byakugan activado dispuesto a asesinar a Lee, hasta que la puerta se abrió. TenTen ingresaba riéndose a sonoras carcajadas. Calló cuando vio a todos, pero no dejó de sonreír.

— ¡Hanabi! ¡Qué sorpresa! Hola, chicos, niños…— saludó acercándose a la mesa de té. — Neji, ¿Por qué activaste tu byakugan? ¿Qué hacían?

—Mamá, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre sólo besar y besar apasionadamente?— cuestionó Hitomi seriamente.

—Tía Hanabi contó que papá te besó apasionadamente, sujetándote de los hombros y de la cintura en su primera cita…— agregó Hizashi mirándola igual que su hermana.

— ¿Eh?— masculló con una expresión de total confusión en el rostro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su esposo, pidiendo mudamente una explicación. Él sólo bufó concentrándose, sin desactivar el byakugan, en Lee; quien sonrió grandemente. Se había dado cuenta del _pequeño_ lío que acaba de ocasionar a su amigo-rival.

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

* * *

><p>Hola! Gracias por leer :)<p>

Así como con el anterior one-shot formó parte de un especial en el cual modifiqué el comienzo de la pregunta; en el one-shot de aquí también hay otro especial: ¡Recuerdos!

Había comentado que colocaría en el fic cómo es que Neji y Tenten está juntos con dos hijos y con un tercero en camino; los detalles de cómo inició su noviazgo ya está en otro fic (_Coma_) por ello mostraré otras cosas más de cuando aún eran novios, primeros años de casados y el embarazo de los mellizos comparado con el de aquí (Obviamente, los 'sufrimientos', nuevos sentires y alegrías de Neji en cada etapa), como en este one-shot: mostré la primera cita. Los one-shot no serán secuenciales, el segundo quizás no sea el que siga de éste, sino el número 11, por ejemplo.

Volviendo al one-shot N° 8, Neji contando su primera cita, y al final hasta sus propios hijos no se conformaron con lo realizado; tuvo que llegar Hanabi a contar las cosas como fueron. Ah! Por cierto, aquí también mostré un poco de los típicos "celos de padre" que Neji desarrolló con Hitomi gracias a las bromas de Hizashi (Los pequeños Shikadai e Inojin me robaron el corazón con verlos, creo que fueron lo único que me gustó del final, incluyendo a Himawari)

En fin, ojalá se haya entendido la supuesta explicación (?) Espero que el de aquí haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, crítica, opinión, les gustó, no les gustó, idea, etc; es bienvenido en un review :3 me alegra saber siempre sus opiniones.

Nos leemos. Saludos!

PD: El cumpleaños de Tenten fue hace días, pero igual pondré _algo_ en el próximo one-shot de "Padre, ¿Por qué...?"

_Aclaración del (*):_ Sí, le agregué un hijo a Shikamaru y a Temari. Ya se verá por qué.


End file.
